My Candy Love: Cupid Is Blind
by SilyaBeeodess
Summary: (Sequal to Only In Dreams) It's been a few weeks since Dimitry has rejoined Silya at Sweet Amoris, giving up his old life and memories to be with her. Christmas is just around the corner, and when you add that to the school's production of "The Phantom of the Opera" coming up, everything's abit crazy. To top it all off, a secret kept for months might just ruin "happily ever after".
1. Chapter 1

"And so X would equal…thirteen?"

"Perfect! Ok, let's try this question," I say, pointing to a random equation in chapter ten of his Algebra II textbook as we ate our lunch together in the cafeteria. Sweet Amoris had a system where you could take one extra math class a year ahead, so I was in Pre-Calculus class instead. Even though he did well in most of his classes, he had trouble with technology and catching up in math. I was more than willing to help him.

It took him a minute to respond as he went through the equation in his head and worked it out on paper. I had insisted this while having him use a calculator to double check his work as well, "….Seven?" Dimitry finally answered. I nodded, smiling, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward for getting it right. He had grasped it all so quickly.

My wounds had all healed and life couldn't be any more wonderful. Dimitry and I spent plenty of time together without worry; my parents accepted him once they discovered he's the main reason that I'm still alive after the incident with me falling in the mountains at the abandoned village of Bridgestone, my friends like him and approve even though they don't see me as often, and Dimitry's managed to fit right in with the other guys here at school. Best of all, I had the guy of my dreams with me now and always.

Could anything possibly be better?

…

Could anything possibly be worse?

Lysander felt himself twinge for unknown reasons as he watched Silya pop a French fry into Dimitry's mouth with her graceful fingers, then again as Dimitry licked the tips of them teasingly before she could draw it back, laughing and smiling happily. He sat on the opposing side of the cafeteria, poking a fork around in a plate of salad.

He had managed to let her go not once, but _twice_ now. Yes; he was more than glad that Silya had found someone who cared for her and truly loved her- Lysander even thought Dimitry was a cool guy, almost like a second brother, ever since they'd forgiven and in Dimitry's case _literally _forgotten, but a part of Lysander wished it was him who was over there.

_At least she's not with Dakota, _he reminded himself, huffing at the memory of the past summer. Dakota, or Dake as she had called him, was an Australian boy with long, golden hair and green eyes that had been her surfing instructor during their break. He hadn't let her know, but he had known Dakota already from when he had come to the school to visit his uncle, Boris, a man who helped the school's sports and fitness programs. Dakota had a bad habit to be a bit judgmental and often criticized people by looks, and he and Lysander had never been in good company. He also was a flirt to many girls; a player.

He had been on the beach at the same time as Silya. For the longest while, he had thought Silya and Rosalya had been acting strange, but later Rosalya had told him they had been trying to catch a glimpse of his tattoo, which had been hidden behind his tan shirt, _after _Silya had apparently thrown that idea when she and Dakota began hanging out. He hadn't thought Silya to be interested in him and like a fool hadn't said a word to her outside of school.

Fortunately, Silya had been too naïve and innocent to fall for Dakota's passes her way. Every flirtatious word had been seen as a friendly compliment. To Silya, every hand he placed on her during their lessons was just a way to help her learn. Still, even knowing this, the more time Lysander watched them spend together, the more he began to drift away from Silya altogether, hating her for being with someone like that. He knew it was wrong to feel that way though, but he couldn't help it.

When they had first met, he had seen her as just another pretty face. And then one day, he just saw her, really, truly _saw_ her for the beauty she was inside. She wasn't like those girls who just let things pass them by, who backed away in fear of being judged; someone who cared about what was right and what was wrong. It had been around the time when Amber had stolen some papers from the teacher's lounge and had framed Nathaniel for the act. No one had been willing to help, but Silya wouldn't relent, even when it got her in trouble to for trying to find clues one day. It was one of the traits Lysander admired about her.

When the mystery finally had been solved and Amber had been suspended, he had been the one to stop Amber from attempting to hit Silya right in front of everyone in the hall, grabbing her wrist and sending her off. But that was all he had done, leaving right after Silya had thanked him and he had warned her to stay out of trouble.

They spoke as friends and nothing more. It was he who couldn't take a hint one day when the exams had neared and Silya had been desperately looking for someone to study with. As she had asked him, and like a dunce he had replied he was planning on studying alone, he felt the impact of a wad of paper hit him in the back of the head, courtesy of Rosalya. Silya didn't notice the gesture and he had agreed shyly as it dawned on him.

That day, they had spent their time in a spot in the park he enjoyed when he wanted to get away from buzzing, urban life. She had met him there in a gorgeous outfit consisting of a pure white prestigious shirt, jacket, and skirt, looking as innocent and pure as a budding flower and with the beauty of an angel. It had stunned him in further shyness as they sat together by a fountain, overlooking the lake right across from them.

The sound of something crunching snapped Lysander out of his reminiscing and he turned around just in time to see Castiel swipe another crouton from his plate and crunch it between his teeth, leaving his own plate of half-eaten food untouched. "What's wrong with you? Man up," Castiel said, snickering.

"What do you mean?" Lysander asked, putting his lettuce covered fork in his mouth.

"Oh, come on," he replied, practically rolling his eyes, "You're the one staring at Silya. It doesn't take a genius to know you have a crush on her, although I'm pretty sure if there was a contest for being vague, _she'd_ win the Noble Prize."

"What makes you think I'm interested in her?" Lysander questioned. He didn't like how this conversation was going. He wasn't much of one to talk about this sort of thing.

"It's simple," he stole another crouton, grinding it in between his teeth as he spoke, "She's got the body of a swimsuit model, is insanely talented, is nice to nearly everyone unless they mess with her," he snorted, "then she'll rain down fire, and she's fiercely independent." Castiel pointed his own fork in Lysander's direction, "And because she's way out of your league, you're intimidated by her."

Lysander shook his head, smirking, "So why don't you ask her out then?"

Now it was Castiel's turn to smirk, "Please; she may very well be an awesome girl, but in case you haven't noticed, _no one _knows how to take her, including me. Besides, I don't think she's my type. And she's just…weird. Not in a bad way, but it's like you just can't get in her head," he looked back over to Silya and Dimitry, who by now were tossing grapes in the air for one another to catch, "Then again, it looks like someone's found a way. Go figure."

Lysander raised an eyebrow, "So, what do you think I should do?"

Castiel shrugged and dove into his bag of chips, "How should I know? You're the one who lost your chance and I don't think Silya's one to cheat. Guess you'll have to wait until they break up."

All of a sudden, Peggy rushed over to their table, "Guys, can you keep a secret?"

"Can you?" asked Castiel.

Peggy frowned and scowled at him in turn. "As I was saying," she continued, calming herself down, "The Drama Department is going to hold auditions soon for _The Phantom of the Opera _since we've been studying it in English and all_._ Sign-ups sheets are being printed as we speak, but I had to tell _someone._ You guys might wanna consider trying out."

"Pfft, no thanks. I don't sing,"

Peggy shook her head and replied, "Whatever, but if I had your record, I'd consider it." She walked off.

One minute later, suspicion rose up inside Castiel, "Hey! How would you know about my record?" he yelled, getting up from his seat, but she had already left.

As Castiel retook his seat, muttering, the gears inside Lysander's head turned. Finally, he smiled, "I never thought I'd be so glad to see Peggy in my life."

"Oh crap! Don't tell me you're falling for that psycho now!" Castiel said, as if embarrassed to even know his friend.

His words had no effect with Lysander's idea still in mind, "Leigh and I can work on costumes for the play. Surely Silya will audition for Christine; this is an opportunity she wouldn't pass up for the world. Plus it might help with Leigh's designer career if the costumes are well enough."

Castiel's smirk returned, "_And _you have the perfect chance to do some surveillance and have some quality time with her. And if you're helping with costumes during the show…" Castiel laughed, "A stroke of genius, dude! I wouldn't have thought you had it in you."

Lysander had no thoughts about what Castiel had in mind. He stood up and went to go find Peggy to see when the sign-up sheets would be posted.

…

It's Friday afternoon.

Dimitry had one arm around me, holding me close as we watch the snow fall, leaving the school behind for two blissful days. Black wouldn't be coming with us because he said he didn't want to be out in the cold for very long, so he's making himself cozy at Dimitry's apartment. To think Christmas is coming up so soon. And speaking of Christmas, I still needed to find him the perfect gift, along for ones for my friends too… What do you give a rich, former vampire from the mid-1800's for Christmas anyway?

There was that, _and _I also needed to find a job to pay for all of the gifts in the first place. I have money saved from a few jobs and gigs here and there over the course of the year, but I want to be certain I have enough. Surely _someone _will be looking for an extra hand around the holidays. I could always check the mall…

I feel Dimitry's hand rub up and down my arm to give it some warmth. I look up to him, my cheeks and nose flushed a rosy-red from the cold, and smile before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He graces me with one before we pull away. My hair is mashed down by a knitted periwinkle hat and I'm wearing a matching shawl over a navy blue winter jacket with a black belt. I'm still wearing my blue jeans, so I'm not getting much heat to my legs, but my feet are warm inside my fuzzy, brown boots that cut off just below the knees.

It odd seeing the long, black coat buttoned up over his usual attire, along with the green and gray striped scarf around his neck, hiding the classy style I'm used to seeing him in. But he's still as charming as ever.

We're just about to leave the school grounds when something catches my eye; it's a black sheet of paper, with white and red bold letters, taped to the brick wall that surrounds the courtyard and garden. Dimitry sees what I'm looking at and we walk to it. It reads as follows:

_ATTENTION STUDENTS_

_Anyone wishing to participate in the Drama Department's winter play, __**The Phantom of the Opera**__, must report after school on Friday, November 9__th__ to audition for a role. If you do not wish to audition and only wish to help out with props, set design, costumes, etc. or just wish to be an extra, report to the school at two pm on the 10__th__. The casting list will also be posted outside of the main office on the 10__th__. Sign below if you wish to participate on either day, and best of luck!_

I look down the list to see who had already signed-up and for what:

_Li_ ___Carlotta__

_Capucine____Carlotta__

__Iris___Set Design/Props__

__Armin___Phantom__

_Lysander___Costumes__

Lysander? That's funny; I didn't think he was interested in theatre…

__Alexy___Effects/ André__

__Violette_ __Dancer, Set Design__

__Amber____Christine__

Amber! Ugh! No wonder no one else is auditioning for the lead female role; she'd probably try to make their lives miserable if they did. Well, I'm not giving her the satisfaction of stopping me. I don't hesitate to get a pencil out of my backpack and sign myself up for the role. I'm not just doing this for myself anymore, but to also make sure that this is one thing the princess of Sweet Amoris won't get.

Dimitry looks at me uncertainly. He knows about how Amber and I despise each other with a passion. He also knows what it means for someone when they stand up to her as I have so many times before.

…

Dimitry put a hand on Silya's shoulder, gripping it comfortingly before caressingly moving his hand to the back of her neck followed by moving up and down her spine in a massage. He grinned as she made a quiet noise of soothing contentment. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he whispered in her ear, "I know you'll get the part. You're the most wonderful actress and singer I've ever seen. I'm just worried of her hurting you."

Silya smiled as she closed her eyes, placing her hands on top of his, "I'm not worried," she tilted her head back so she could whisper in his ear, "I have you."

He chuckled before saying, "Always…." Dimitry leaned forward and gave her a long, lingering kiss. Her lips were surprisingly, pleasantly warm; a deep contrast with their surroundings. He enjoyed it for as long as he could before she pulled away, her eyes opening with a look in them that meant she was having another one of her insane ideas. He chortled, "What are you thinking now?"

"Why don't you audition too, Dimitry? You'd make a great Raoul."

This caught him off guard. He didn't believe he saw himself as an actor, but he had sung with her multiple times since they'd been studying _The Phantom of the Opera_, just for the sake of having something fun to do that they both could enjoy. However, singing for her and singing in front of a large crowd were two different things entirely. "I don't believe I could. I'd certainly make a fool of myself."

"You'd be wonderful," she turned and placed one hand on his cheek, "You've sang to me before. Come on, please? We'll be right beside one another during auditions and rehearsals."

Dimitry smiled and returned the gesture, "How about, once you get the part, I come to every rehearsal and show, and sit in the very front row so you know I'm there like a good boyfriend."

"What's the fun of that? Come on, you'll love it."

"Perhaps, Silya. Now let's go to this diner you keep telling me so much about; I'm freezing."

She nodded and the two began walking to her truck. Dimitry was taking classes, but he still had yet to get his license. There wasn't exactly a point of getting one when you were born in the 19th Century and you stayed in the same place for your entire vampiric life. About halfway from the brick wall to the truck, Dimitry impatiently scooped her up in his arms and ran with her as they both laughed. They tossed their packs into the back seats as Silya started up the heater and engine.

In about twenty minutes- singing to a _Scarlett Letter_ CD the entire way, they reached the diner.

…

We walk in only to inhale the fragrant scent of recently ground spices, fresh bread, and fruity pastries. A few hints of pine and cedar are also in the air due to the scented candles that are placed on the tables and counters. There is a fire going in a nook that has been built right in the very center of the floor, circumferenced by fake tree stump stools. A pair of poinsettias greet us on both sides of the door. Meanwhile, fixated around the lights and on the walls, covering the majority of the tall ceiling, hangs a canopy of artificial branches and leaves, meant to give the illusion of being out in the forest. Unfortunately, the illusion is broken once a person takes a seat at one of the many booths, which have large windows that reach from waist to two meters, so one still gets a clear view of the bustling city streets and packed sidewalks.

I stand for a minute, just to absorb it all, before Dimitry gestures to take my jacket, shawl, and hat for me and put them on a nearby coatrack. This place is run by a family who had moved here from the country, made to look as homey, warm, and welcoming as can be. They will often go all out during the change of season, decorating this place accordingly. For spring, fresh flowers are placed everywhere and free cookies are handed out to the little kids. In the summer, they had out bowls of marshmallows for customers to roast over the fire. In autumn, they give free apples to customers and students and teachers from nearby schools get discounts on select items. Around this time of year though, they string up Christmas lights all around, and bake gingerbread to their hearts' content. Festive music can be heard blaring from the kitchen. The diner has become a big success in the few years it's been here and it's certainly a hot spot among teens.

"Hello, Silya!" greets Lucille- a woman in her late-thirties with shining blonde hair, happy bright green eyes, and a friendly smile- once she's spotted me. I'm a regular here, so they've bothered to learn my name. Then again, if it's just Lucille we're talking about, than she pretty much knows everyone in the entire city. Lucille walks up to us after giving someone their sandwich, "Glad to see you've dropped by. Who's your friend?"

"Lucille, this is Dimitry. He's my boyfriend. He just moved in town about a week or so ago."

Lucille's face brightens even more- if that's even possible- and she gives him a confident, firm handshake. "Well, it's nice to meet you Dimitry. Stop by anytime you'd like. And since you're new, I'll get you some fruitcake for dessert, on the house," she then turns to me and gives me her renowned playful, but slightly rougher than necessary, punch in the arm. I've prepared for it though, so I'm fine on impact, "Oh boy, how'd you get this pick of litter, Silya? Not bad looking and has the decency _not_ to step away from me cautiously." I blush, but don't have time to answer as she gently shoves us both toward a booth and continues, "Now, you two love birds hang tight. Someone will be with you in a moment."

Once she's out of earshot, Dimitry looks at me, chuckling, and says, "A rather…outgoing woman isn't she?"

"Yeah, that's Lucille for you. She means well though."

"I take it you've come here often then?"

I nod, "Uh-huh. It's kind of comforting. I used to live in a small town too, so this is almost like being at home again, where I grew up."

"What was it like?"

"Fresh air, starry, quiet nights," I grin, "oh, and instead of cars we had tumbleweeds."

He smiles, "It sounds relaxing."

Just then, two little girls, each about eight years old, burst in the diner and make a beeline for me, hopping in my side of the booth and smothering me in hugs, telling me all about their day. These two are Lucille's daughters; Amanda and Haley. I've babysitted them before whenever Lucille and her husband, Jeff, have to work here longer than expected. I don't fail to notice Dimitry watching us with an amused look on his face.

I try to fend the two girls off and answer their questions accordingly, but then only more replace the old ones as they take in Dimitry sitting across from me.

"Who's that?"

"Is he you're boyfriend?"

"Where's he from?"

"Why is his hair so long?"

"Are you two going to get married and have babies and live in a condo?"

Thankfully, Lucille comes to my rescue, calling the girls to come to the kitchen and build a gingerbread house. Their retreat to the back is immediate and they wave us goodbye excitedly. Dimitry- the jerk- is just sitting there, trying to catch his breath after a laughing fit.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I say flatly. "You could have helped anytime you know."

Once he can speak again, he smiles, "I didn't want to interrupt that comical performance," he claps his hands together and stands, "Brava! Brava!" I roll my eyes, smile, and pull on his shirt to get him to sit back down. He obeys and chuckles some more, and soon I find myself giggling along. "They really do seem to love you, though. How did you get so good with children?"

I shrug and give him a grin, "I don't know; a woman's instinct?"

"Well, it's a very acute one at that."

A waitress comes and takes our order. We get two streaming mugs of hot chocolate with a couple of peppermint sticks on the side, and, as Lucille promised, two slices of fruitcake. The cocoa is delicious, heating me from the inside out. When I dip the peppermint into the drink, it has a refreshing as well as sweet taste to it. People may make fun of fruitcake, thinking of it to be the rock solid, poor tasting bricks we see in cartoons, but it actually has a really good flavor and is pretty soft. It's just the chewy, sticky bits of mixed fruit that take a little more time to swallow, but that's because it's the best part.

We wind up talking for thirty minutes, then work on homework for another half-hour, before I bring up the conversation again of Dimitry auditioning for the role of Raoul. I keep insisting, but he keeps coming up with excuses. Finally, I think I get him at a breaking point.

"Come on, at least try," I say pleadingly after we had paid for the food and left a tip.

"…All right, but I'm only going to be there for moral support and to help you if you need to sing a duet alright?" He answers as we stand by the door and he slips my jacket on me, continuing to drape the shawl over my shoulders, and then uses it as a means to pull me closer to him.

"Thank you!" I state, kissing him on the tip of his nose as I pop my hat on and he dons on his winter garbs.

He holds open the door for me, "You're welcome, miss Christine Daae."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

_Sleep in heavenly peace…"_

I finish the final verse of the first stanza to _Silent Night_ before brushing aside some of Haley's bangs that had fallen in her face as she lay peacefully in bed, sound asleep, then kiss her gently on her temple. I proceed to do the same to Amanda and pull the covers over her some more in case she gets cold. Silently, I return their toys and books to their proper places before leaving the girls' bedroom. Their parents have often said I didn't need to do it and that the girls should do it on their own, but sometimes they seem too tuckered out and I feel I might as well. Besides, they never leave that much of a mess in the first place. I step out, quietly shutting the door behind me and turning on the bathroom light just so if the two ever wake up and need to go, they could see. Their pink night light wouldn't be enough to lead the whole way.

Lucille and Jeff went Christmas shopping for Amanda and Haley, so I offered to watch over them while they were gone. It's already 7:17. They should be back any moment now.

A tired sigh escapes me- before this, I had swim practice- as I plop down on the living room couch and pick up my notebook off of the cherry wood coffee table. I began working once more on a duet I've been trying to write. However, I'm not exactly the world's best song writer, so it's a bit of a challenge. The reason I'm making one in the first place is because I've always had this sort of fantasy where the perfect guy for me will sing with me, and we'll have our own special song. A little of the girly side, yes, but just imagine; two tones blending and sinking in perfect harmony with one another, belonging together, becoming one- two people looking into one another's eyes, their fingers just barely grazing the other's as the words just pour out. And the two just know that their love is real… I don't know though; it all seems kind of mainstream Disney. And no one ever said life was a fairytale.

Then again, I did find Dimitry, didn't I?

I pull the notebook closer to my chest with the thought of him, and then get myself to focus again after a couple of minutes.

…_Take my tears,_

_Brush them away,_

_Stand with me,_

_In the pouring rain…_

I bite the end of my pencil in thought. This has got to be just right. I sigh again; I may be a decent poet, but this seems like another thing entirely. It's not just words on a paper; there are rhythms, and tunes, and so many other things that need to be considered, along with the fact that a good song needs to have some _true _emotion…

I jump when I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Lucille grinning at me. I didn't even hear her come in. Jeff is in the kitchen, setting down a few shopping bags and locking back the door that leads into the garage. I look up at the clock; it's 7:43. I must have been dazing.

Lucille speaks up as I stand from the couch, slipping on my jacket and backpack, "Thanks again for lookin' after the little tikes, Silya. You're a big help."

"No problem," I answer, "I like watching them. Just call whenever you need me,"

I'm about to step out and say goodbye when Lucille pipes up first, "Say… You've been looking for a job for the holidays, right?" I nod , "Well, we wouldn't mind having someone preform some on the weekends. Things are busy around this time of year and it'd be good if we had someone to occupy the customers while they waited for their grub. What do ya say?" As if she had to sweeten the deal, she also adds, "You'd also get all the hot chocolate you want on the house."

I must be beaming like a lighthouse, because she smiles at me and chuckles. I practically smother her in a hug, "Yes! Of course! Thank you!"

She hugs me back before giving me a gentle shove toward the open door, "I'm glad to hear you're on board. Now, you better run on home. It's getting late and you know how bad traffic is around this time of year. We could hardly get home ourselves and it'll probably be past your curfew by the time you get to your place. Night, sweetie!"

As I adjust one strap of my backpack and open door to my truck, I wave back, "Goodbye, Lucille, and thanks again!"

When I step in, I hear her chortle, "Just remember that this Saturday you'll need to be calling me 'boss'."

I get home around 9:00. She wasn't kidding; traffic was horrible. Thankfully, my parents are already in bed and didn't bother waiting up for me, knowing where I was anyway.

Once I'm in my PJ's and have a glass of milk in one hand, I set the cup down on my dresser and face-plant on my bed. I'm soooooo tired! I love Lucille's kids to pieces, but by the end of the day, they drain the life out of me. I force my unwilling body to sit up and pull my homework over to my lap.

This is going to be a long night…

"_Glory and fame!_

_Blood is our name!_

_Souls full of thunder,_

_Hearts of steel!_

_Killers of men!_

_Of warriors friend!_

_Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers,_

_To the-"_

_Shut up! _my mind screams as "Sons of Odin" by Manowar blares out of my MP3. Why of all things did I pick that for my alarm?

…Oh yeah; Nothing save hard rock or metal really wakes me up.

Dang it.

With a groan, I sit up from my bed and stretch before turning my MP3 off. I better get moving before the call of my warm bed becomes too strong for me to resist.

And then I remember; it's Friday again. The day auditions are to be held.

This is one of the few mornings that I'll ever be in such a hurry- or even in a mood- to get to school.

…

The day had flown by.

Dimitry stood in the hall outside of the auditorium amongst the majority of the students who came to participate in the play. He had already been inside to do his personal audition and sing before the judges, but Silya was still inside. She had been twiddling her fingers all day; a nervous habit of hers he began to notice. He couldn't help but worry for her.

When a woman wasn't happy, _nobody _was happy.

For a while, he had busied himself with speaking to Leigh, Lysander's older brother, who seemed interested in the style he typically wore. They had talked about it for some time- he even gave him some design ideas- but that didn't last long. He didn't bother speaking to Lysander himself. Even though he couldn't remember their duel, Silya and Black had described in detail of what had occurred, and he knew well enough that it would always place an awkward barrier between them. They would be nothing more than acquaintances.

He paced in front of the door for a few more minutes.

What was taking Silya so long?

…

So far my audition wasn't going so well at all. First, the only copy left of the script had strains all over it from where someone had spilled their drink on it, making it difficult to read some of the blotched and blurred words. Then, I tripped as I was walking up on the stage. And finally, my CD didn't work! Great! Just peachy! Well, it's a good thing I can sing acapella.

I finish up the last part of _Think of Me _with a small prayer that I can hit the last note well enough_._

"_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their season so do we,_

_But please promise me,_

_That sometimes,_

_You will think…"_

I glide through the first notes and tones of 'ofs' and close my eyes as I hit the highest note, opening my voice. It doesn't sound as well as I would hope, but it will have to do. I reopen them as I finish, but the teachers acting as judges have still kept their blank expressions in check.

"Thank you for auditioning, Silya. Please send in the next person."

I nod and take my leave. When I step outside of the auditorium, Dimitry is already there waiting for me. "How did it go?"

I shrug. I still hate the fact that that one note is so difficult for me to hit, but no matter how many times I try, it's like I can't get it to sound like I want it to.

Dimitry embraces me and leads me to the water fountain. We'll have to go back in their soon, along with everyone else for a group reading and to sing duets.

As soon as the last person is finished with their solo auditions, everyone files into the auditorium and takes a seat. Dimitry wraps one arm around me as we begin. I am not in the first group to go on stage and act out a part; Amber is.

I'm not in the second or third group either.

Finally, they call my name, and with a silent gulp, I get back up before the judges along with Li, Armin, and a couple of others I haven't met before.

"Alright…Silya, for this first time, you'll play Christine. Li, you'll be Madame Giry. Brett; Raoul. Armin; Andre. And Matthew, you'll be Firmin."

I glance down the rows and see Dimitry give me a charming smile and a thumbs up before Li begins the Little Lotte Scene, "He is pleased with you."

We repeat the scene a second time. And this time I play Madame Giry. Once I sit back down, Dimitry gives me his hand to help me and lets me lean my head on his chest.

"You're amazing up there," he whispers in my ear. I grin and kiss him on the cheek. A few minutes later he whispers to me again, "I need to go to the restroom."

I lift my head up at look at him nervously. They'll be beginning the duets soon. Already, I can hear the whispers of others searching for last minute partners.

He rubs my arm and grips it reassuringly, "Don't worry; I'll be back before we go up there to sing. I promise." As a seal of his word, his kisses me on the forehead before silently getting up and excusing himself. I watch him as he leaves. I hope he hurries.

…

Dimitry had just finished with his business and jogged down the hallway back to the auditorium. The duets should start in just a minute if they hadn't begun already. When he got to the doors, he didn't bother with keeping quiet and gave one a massive shove.

It didn't budge.

It continued attempting to open the door, but it did nothing but rattle. The same occurred with the second pair of doors a few feet to the right of it.

"Hey," he called through the glass, knocking on it. Although he doubted it would do much good since most everyone was sitting towards the front, "will someone open this?"

In response, he heard girlish snickering.

_Amber!_ He thought with a scowl. The little wretch must have locked the doors shut.

There was only one more entrance to the auditorium. In order to get to it, he would need to run outside to the opposite side of the school. There was no guaranty that Amber and her goons hadn't locked that one as well. Still, he had to try.

He ran as fast as his legs could go in the bitter cold.

If he remembered anything, it would be times like this that would make him miss his vampiric abilities.

…

_Where are you, Dimitry? _I moan inside. Some of the pairs had already gone up and finished their duets. Without really knowing it, I start to twiddle my fingers. When I catch myself, I busy my hands with gripping tightly to the seat cushion.

"Silya and Dimitry?" one of the judges calls.

A sigh escapes me as I stand and, for the third time, step up onto the stage. When no Dimitry appears, the judges give me a questionable look.

"Umm…" I speak bashfully, "he's not here right now….He went to the bathroom…" It takes all my self-control not to scowl when I spot Amber, Li, and Charlotte in the back smirking at one another. I can't show my anger at her now; not here in front of the teachers who may feel it's directed at them instead- who are unaware of what the Princess puts everyone through.

They look at each other for a moment and speak in hushed whispers. The one who called for us looks up at me, "Silya, since you don't have a partner, you won't be able to sing a duet. When Dimitry returns, maybe then you'll be able to if we still have time left, but-"

"What if someone else steps in?" another teacher interrupts. It's my English teacher. I look to her hopefully. She looks behind her and back toward where the group of set and costume designers are silently discussing what to do for the play, "Lysander?" I see his silvery head poke up from the circle, "You sing, right? Would you mind coming up here for a moment to sing with her? We have the lyrics."

After a moment, Lysander nods, his face an unreadable slate, and walks up to the stage. He stands opposite of me and gives me a shy smile. I return it, sending him a message with my eyes, _Don't worry, we'll be fine._

The lady on the piano begins playing _All I Ask of You_, and Lysander's attention instantly goes to the paper he's holding. He begins singing the words very softly. So softly, in fact, I barely catch the lines at first.

"_...here,_

_Nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you,_

_Let me be your freedom, _

_Let daylight dry your tears,_

_I'm here,_

_With you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you…"_

I'm so amazed by that voice that I nearly forget that I'm supposed to sing next. It's just so pure and light; nothing compared to the rock I'm used to hearing him sing the few times he and Castiel- although it's mainly Castiel who doesn't want me there because he says I'm a "distraction"- and practicing for their band. Then again, now that I think of it, there have been moments when his tone would change from strong and daring to something more likely heard in ballads. Quickly, I snap out of my musing to continue the song.

"_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime,_

_Say you need me with you now and always,_

_Promise me that all you say is true…_

_That's all I ask of you…"_

He's looked up from the paper now, and he's staring at me. His expression shows me that he wants to tell me something, but I can't tell what. Even his eyes I can't read- the message is so well hidden behind that mysterious gaze. His voice blends with mine at the end as he continues his part of the duet.

Once we are finished, the judges speak to one another again. After what feels like an eternity, they look back to the two of us, "Would you two mind staying there a moment longer? We want you, Silya, to go over the Little Lotte scene as Christine again."

I nod, and a few seconds later so does Lysander. He picks up a script on the piano and I give him the page number.

With an intake of breath, he begins, "Little Lotte let her mind wander," he looks up, giving me a confident, friendly smile which I return, "Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes?'"

"Raoul," I say affectionately, as if I had seen him in a lifetime.

With a slight chuckle, he continues, "'Or of riddles or frocks?'"

I am to continue, "'Those picnics in the attic?'" I lean closer as I speak this, giving him a warming grin.

"'Or of chocolates?'" he walks to me this time, gazing into my eyes. At some time close to this, he's started paying less and less attention to his script and more to me. How is he remembering all of this so well?

"'With father playing the violin,'" this time, my voice sounds with a hint of remorse, as if in passing.

He grabs my attention once more as Raoul, "'as you read to each other dark stories of the North?'"

"'No,'" my grin grows and I look to him happily, "'What I love best,' Lottie said, 'is when I'm asleep in my bed." I see his own smile widen as well as I sing the next line, _"And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."_

It's as if we've become so absorbed in the script, it feels like we're the only two in the auditorium as we sing the next line together, _"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…"_

"That will be all. Thank you, Lysander," says our English teacher. Lysander has a look of confusion on his face for a moment- like he doesn't know where he is- before nodding and returning the script to its former place. He walks off stage, heading back to his group, but not before giving me a second glance, mouthing 'good luck.' In the dim lighting, I can't tell, but I think he's blushing.

No sooner have I stepped off the stage does Dimitry come bursting through the door that leads to the parking lot. All heads turn in his direction. By the looks of it, he's chilled to the bone. He hurried past everyone and up to me.

"I'm sorry, the door was locked and I had to go around," I give him a nod of understanding, followed by a flick of my eyes toward Amber and her group. We'd get our sweet revenge later.

"That's fine, Dimitry. You and Silya may sing your duet, but hurry. We're running out of time."

Dimitry helps me on stage- four times now- and we sing together as we always have. The words flow naturally from us, and I truly pour my heart into the song. Dimitry's voice is sure and steady while beautiful, and with a power behind it that cannot be denied notice; the kind of voice that speaks, 'Anytime you fall, I'll catch you.'

We wait and watch the other groups go. Amber and Capucine sing _Angel of Music _together. The dancers follow after. I just know Violette will be one of the ballerinas; she has this amazing grace about her. I didn't think she would have it in her to perform, but when she dances it's like she doesn't have a care in the world. Technically, we didn't have to stay to watch the dance auditions, but we liked watching them and I wanted to give Iris and Violette moral support.

It's late by the time we're all finished. Dimitry has to- well, not really, but I like it- carry me inside my house, up the stairs, and onto my bed after the drive home. I oppose, but he chooses to walk home, saying that his place isn't too far. We kiss one another goodnight before he leaves.

It doesn't take long for me to fall fast asleep.

When I awaken from a restful night, I spend the first part of my Saturday playing video games and watching TV. Since I slept in, I only woke up at about noon, so I get pizza rolls for breakfast. Not a bad day so far. I just hope I don't jinx it.

Typically for me, good days end badly; as if some unknown force was preparing me and trying to lighten a blow to the face.

Around 1:30, I change into a pair of baggy jogging pants and a long-sleeve shirt underneath my jacket. Hopping in my truck, I drive over to Dimitry's house to pick him up. Although it's a weekend, we should be able to still get inside the school and see what parts we got. Traffic slows me down, but I manage to make it alright.

When I knock on the door, he opens it, dressed stunningly as usual. He chuckles when he takes in my own garb, "Look at you. Where's the ball, Cinderella?" he asks sarcastically, rubbing a hand across my already tangled and flat hair.

I give him a fake pout, "It's a weekend. What more do you expect of me?" This makes us both laugh. Of course, I'll need to really dress up when I sing at the diner today. This will be my first show. Dimitry, my parents, and a few friends of mine are all going to be there to see it. This will also mark me as a true professional singer, since I'll be getting paid for it.

We stop at a drive-in for just a few minutes to order two mocha cappuccinos. I'm not too big on coffee, but I like the taste of mocha shakes anyway. And this tastes just as good. When we make it to the school, the drinks warming our hands, I feel a lump in my throat.

People say that there are no small parts; just small actors. But that still doesn't relief the worry in me that I wasn't good enough… It'll only be even worse if Amber beats me. I make a quick scan down the list. Dimitry clasps my shoulder behind me.

And now the moment of truth I guess...

Iris- Dancer

Kim- Dancer

Violette- Dancer

Castiel- Set Design

Castiel! Ha! Dimitry and I both burst out laughing as we read Castiel's name on the list. There's no possible force on the planet that would get him into this. It's safe to assume that he was forced to join the production in order to be registered in some extra-curricular activity for the school.

Alexy- Andre

Well, at least he got the part he wanted.

Armin- Firmin

That's not a big surprise. The twins will work well together as the managers.

Amber- Carlotta

…Wait a minute…Carlotta? Amber got the snobby, full of herself, Prima Donna? ...Well, that's not what anyone would call a shocker, but then who got-?

I quickly zoom past the other names on the list and find mine:

Silya- Christine

Christine…Christine…I ACTUALLY GOT THE LEAD FEMALE ROLE! And best of all, the Princess didn't! I'm so excited and happy that I make a girly squeal I didn't even believe was possible except on TV, then lung into Dimitry's arms. In my buzz of excitement, I forget the other names again and look for him on the list.

Dimitry- The Phantom

Oh…I turn to him. He doesn't seem too happy with his role. I admit I'm not either. I mean, I'm glad he got the main lead, but that means we're not the couple that lives happily ever after in it. Then I remember something.

"Hey," I pull his face to look at mine, "We still get some of the best romance scenes in the play. And some of the best kiss scenes," I remind him, a devilish grin playing on my lips.

He smirks back, his eyes twinkling some, "Indeed we do," he pulls me closer, "Care to start rehearsing?"

Our lips have just met when we hear the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot. Rushing to the wide windows of the school lobby, I see Amber's convertible begin to pull up. Then I get an idea. An awful idea. I get a wonderful, awful idea that is Grinch-worthy.

In a rush, I have Dimitry tape the list inside the office and get out the door-stop once he was inside. He looks at me, confused, but I don't give him time to ask any questions as I run to the janitor's closet, followed by the girl's restroom.

We race out the side doors just as Amber and her friends walk inside the school. As we practically jump in my truck, I examine them all. They're dressed as if they're going for a walk in Beverly Hills. Why Amber chose this time of year to wear stilettos, I'll never know. My guess for the same reason boys wear shorts in the winter, which I don't understand either.

After the inevitable takes fold, I quickly start the truck and drive off, giving the three no time to catch us as we laugh ourselves into oblivion and on to my house.

"You know, you can be quite evil sometimes right?" Dimitry asks me.

"I've got my dark side," I say with a shrug, then proceed to mimic the breathing of Darth Vader. I had already introduced him to the saga when we started dating.

He laughs some more before stating, "Just remind me never to make you mad."

…

As Amber walked in, she was a little confused. On the sign-up sheet, they had been told the list would be posted _outside _of the office, and it took her a moment to find it. Li and Charlotte followed close behind her.

The door was cracked open. No doubt left that way in order for students to read the list. She pushed the door farther open-

-failing to notice the bucket above.

Ice cold water rained down upon her, drenching her. It splashed Li and Charlotte as well as the bucket hit its designated target. The three shrieked from the cold. Already they were shivering.

What was worse…they had to go back out into the harsh winter weather like that.

The freezing cold did nothing to stop the boiling anger and jealousy inside of Amber once she read the list.

…

"But there's been a mistake."

"I'm sorry for the mix up, but I insist that you don't quit. You were the best choice for this part."

Lysander groaned and flopped down onto the sofa in his living room, speaking to the English teacher over the phone. He really didn't want to go through with this. He was only supposed to be a costume designer; staying back behind the curtain at all times.

"Lysander," the woman's voice said gently, calmly, "please, I know this wasn't what you wanted and I'm sorry that we pulled you into this by accident, but I implore you to take the part. You wouldn't have gotten it if we didn't think you deserved it."

He looked up and stared at the wall, not knowing what to think, but he supposed the decision had already been made for him.

"I know you'll help make the show a big hit," she added cheerfully, "When I saw you up there, singing and acting as Raoul, the emotion was just so…so real."

That was what he was afraid of.


	3. Chapter 3

_((__**Author's Note:**____I know this is way late so…Merry Belated Christmas everybody!))_

I stand atop one of the trunk-like stools in the center of the diner, strumming my guitar. People in the crowd clap to the beat in time with the music. There's been a slight increase in customers since I started preforming here, but it's mainly friends of my parents or other kids I know from school. Still, I couldn't be happier; I'm a real singer now! The way I see it, this is just the beginning.

"_Rockin' around, the Christmas tree,_

_At the Christmas party hop,_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see, _

_Every couple tries to stop,_

_Rockin' around, the Christmas tree,_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring,_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,_

_And we'll do some caroling,"_

I give the classic song my own lively pop and somewhat jazzy beat, twilling around and hopping from trunk to trunk. This is one of the few times I'll ever be caught in makeup, but the mascara makes my eyes pop. My hair is shiny and is parted to one side instead of straight down the middle, with curls running through it. I wear a pair of brown fuzzy winter boots over some peppermint striped socks that are so long, they even come up past my knees. My strapless shirt is a cheerful red, with little white lace trimming the top of it and green stripes crisscrossing each other on two strips on my sides. The front and back have a faint, twinkle design on them. I also wear a pair of dark green shorts with a matching jacket that ends above my waist. A red headband with a branch of holly on it sits atop my head.

"_You will get a sentimental feelin',_

_When you here,_

_Voices singin' let's be jolly,_

_Deck, the halls with boughs of holly,"_

I step down, dancing with the young children who are there- mainly Amanda's and Haley's friends. They're all laughter and smiles.

"_Rockin' around, the Christmas tree,_

_Have a happy holiday,_

_Everyone's dancin' merrily,_

_In the new, _

_Old,_

_Faaaashioned,_

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_

Applause and whistles erupt all around me. This is one of those moments where I just know this is what I'm meant to do; doing what I love and bringing a smile to someone's day because of it. "Alright everyone," I shout happily once things die down, "Any other requests?"

"Frosty! Frosty!" the kids yell in unison.

As I begin, I see the kids bobbing up and down, joining in the song along with some of the other patrons. Jeff suddenly appears from out of the kitchen, wearing a top hat and holding a broomstick. The children surround him as he begins a conga line, marching to the music, playing the role of Frosty. His over the top expressions make the others laugh. This is one of the best parts about working with their family; there's never a dull moment and they know how to enjoy their work.

After today's paycheck, I'll finally have enough to get the last gift for my friends before our party tonight at the ice skating rink in the park, and I'll also have a little extra money on the side to save. I still plan on staying here to work until the season is over though. And if Lucille and Jeff offer me a job again, I'll gladly accept.

It's actually only a few more days until Christmas. School has already let out for Winter Break, but we've still got rehearsals for the play about three to four days a week. With so much going on, I'm as hyper and energetic as Amanda and Haley. But then, who wouldn't be at this time of the year?

"…_He led them down the streets of town right to the traffic cop,_

_And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler…"_

…

"You're a dunce, you know that right?"

"What?" Lysander asked, turning to Rosalya. Both were walking through the crowded mall, carrying the spoils of their trip. Rosalya hadn't wanted to come here alone, but since she was picking out something for Leigh, couldn't bring him along, so she dragged Lysander there instead.

"Oh come on, LysBaby," she said, rolling her eyes, "I told you that if you were going to get her a gift to try to make it a good one. Honestly, I know you've never had a girlfriend, but I never thought you'd need coaching through every little aspect."

"What's wrong with it? It's not exactly what I'd call cheap."

"Expensive and meaningful are to different things you dolt," she said with a slight groan.

"Then what am I supposed to get? I don't know here _that_ well. I still don't even think I should get anything at all, it may make her feel awkward."

"Come on," she began yanking him by the sleeve, racing though the crowds with her bags swinging wildly from her arm, leading the way back out to the parking lot, "I have an idea, but we have to get there before it closes."

"Rosalya, will you at least explain what-"

"Just come on! And start getting your car keys out!"

…

It's closing time. Dimitry's here to walk me home and he helps us clean up by picking up the dishes left by customers and bringing them to the sink, where Jeff is washing them. Amanda and Haley lay curled up in the booth seats, sound asleep. Meanwhile, Lucille and I wash the table tops. Once we're finished, she signs and hands me my check.

"Here ya go dear," she says grinning, "You certainly earned it. Just be careful not to spend it all at once on some overpriced pair of jeans."

I chortle, "Considering I usually buy jeans at Mega-Mart, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Now…" I pull a large bag out from behind the poinsettias that I've been hiding it all day, "I have a surprise for you all."

Lucille seems genuinely touched, "Oh sweetie, you didn't have to go through all of this."

I grin, pulling out her gift, a small box wrapped in peppermint candy paper, first, "Here; open it."

She takes it from me, nodding in thanks, and begins tearing at the paper carefully. I think she's one of those types who likes to save it. I'm the same way, especially with this type; it's one of my favorites. The paper removed, she lifts the lid, revealing a set of gold hoop earrings with little birds dangling in the center of them. She gasps a little, "They're beautiful!" Wrapping one arm around me and holding the box with the other, she embraces me in a hug, "Thank you darlin'!"

I return the affection, "It's the least I could do. You've done so much for me, giving me a job, and you and your family are always so kind." I shuffle through the bag again, pulling out two identically wrapped boxes, covered in paper with cartoon Santas and Rudolphs. The only difference is that the name tags. "Would you mind if I woke the girls up?"

"Go ahead. We've got to get them up anyway to get them in the car."

I walk other to them, setting the presents on the table and gently shaking them awake, "Wake up girls," I say softly, "I've got a surprise for you."

They both moan. Then tired, sleepy eyes look up into mine before they spot the gifts. Instantly, they sit up, as if struck with a bolt of lightning. "Are these for us?" they ask excitedly.

I nod, smiling.

And they're off, grabbing their gifts with such vigor and glee only a child could possess. They do not waste a single ounce of time and rip apart the paper, eager to discover what may lie within the boxes. I know the feeling; I was always the same on Christmas Eve, when my parents would let me pick from any one of the gifts under the tree to open, then I would get to open the rest the following morning. It was tradition. As was reading _The Night before Christmas_ and helping mom set out the cookies for Santa.

They both squeal with delight as they each pull out a teddy bear from the boxes. The bears look the same save for their fur color, which are the girl's favorite colors; pink and blue. Both bears have bows tied around their necks. Amanda and Haley get up from their seats and hug me close, chanting their thanks.

I smile, "Merry Christmas, girls," then kiss each of them on top of the forehead before standing. When I do, I see Dimitry watching me from the other side of the diner, grinning. How long had he been standing there?

I hand Lucille Jeff's gift because he's already headed out to their car to start it up and we really need to get going. Bidding them ado, I quickly change into a pair of pants and a warmer jacket before stepping out and locking the door behind us.

"So," Dimitry questions teasingly, with his arm around me as we walk down the city streets, "Where's my present?"

I scoff and smirk, "Impatient, aren't we?" I kiss the bridge of his nose, "_You_ will have to wait until the party for your first gift. And you're still joining my family for Christmas, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he pulls me closer, "And what do you mean by 'impatient'? You forget that this is technically my first Christmas."

I laugh, "We best make it good then."

"I couldn't agree more," he makes us stop, than places one warm hand against my cheek. I lean into it, closing my eyes peacefully as he continues, "After the party's over, I want to talk to you for a minute. I'll take you home later." I nod in agreement.

Together, we wind through the streets, reaching the park within a few minutes. Almost everyone else is already there. I smile when I see even Nathaniel enjoying himself, skating with Melody. He hardly does anything or goes anywhere if his parents won't let him, and he'll hardly ask for anything because they always side with Amber. I'm glad that, at least for tonight, he's free from all of that.

"Silya!" I hear someone yell. I look to my right to see Iris skate right up to me. She makes a magnificent stop once she's beside us.

"Iris!" I exclaim as we both hug. "Merry Christmas, but I wish you didn't have to leave town for the holidays." Iris is heading off to her grandparents tomorrow by plane.

"I know, but I promise I'll text you and send lots of pictures. And you better send me some too," she turns to Dimitry, "Sorry, but I'm kidnapping my friend for a bit." She takes me by my wrist, leading me to where the skate rental booth is. I have just enough time to wave bye as we head that way, and I see Dimitry smile and head over to Armin and Alexy.

As I slip on my skates, sitting on a bench, Iris plops down next to me, "Has Dimitry given you your present yet?"

I shake my head no, "We're going to wait to exchange gifts later tonight. Are the other girls here yet?"

She begins naming them off of her fingers, "There's you, me, Melody, Rachel, Kara, Violette, and Kim."

"The Princess and her subjects aren't here, are they?"

"Nope. We've all done our best to keep our lips sealed. We didn't even mention any of this to Capucine."

I smile, "Good. I'd rather not have to watch my back just to be sure someone's not going to throw rocks at me while I skate."

"Oh, I think they'd come up with something worse than that."

I look around, "Rosalya's not here yet then?"

She frowns, "No, and she said she wouldn't miss this. I haven't seen Leigh or Lysander either."

"You don't think something might've happened, do you?"

"I'm sure they're fine, just running a little late is all," once the laces of my skates are tied, she helps me stand back up, "Come on, I want to show you some moves I've been working on, and Kim can do these awesome tricks."

…

"Rosalya, slow down! You're going to make us crash if the cops don't pull us over first!" Leigh shouted, sitting shot-gun inside Lysander's car. Lysander sat in the back, trying not to fall over as well as keep the presents from falling out of the seat beside him. Rosalya was at the wheel, having insisted that she could get to the park faster than either of the two brothers.

"Calm down, honey, I got this!" She replied without relenting. If anything, she went a little faster. "At least I found us a way around traffic."

"You're going to kill us all!"

"We're already late!"

Lysander looked over to his brother, "You always knew how to pick them."

"Quiet LysBaby or you're walking to the party."

"Rosalya, this is _my_ car."

…

The other girls and I had taken a break from skating and sat down in a circle upon the snow, surrounding a fire and cradling mugs of my mom's hot chocolate. Christmas jingles played in the background over the park speakers. The boys were in their own group on the other side of the large, frozen solid pond.

Rosalya and the other hadn't shown up yet, so we decided to go ahead and start. I had given each of my friends their own personalized charm bracelets based on things I knew from their personalities; a sport themed one for Kim, an artsy one for Violette with a tiny ballerina charm thrown in, and so on and so forth. They all loved them, even Kim, who's not a big fan of jewelry. I'm just about to open my first gift when we all here someone yelling from far off.

"Wait for me girls!" Every head turns to see Rosalya running toward us, her face flush from the cold and looking a little out of breath. One of her arms was covered with small dangling bags. When she reaches us, she frowns a bit, "Aw, you all started without me."

"Sorry Rosalya," I reply bashfully, "After a while, we didn't think you were coming."

"Nah, it's fine," she makes room from herself and sits in between Violette and me. She chortles, "As long as you all didn't decide to go ahead and open my presents that is." Rosalya and I are the last ones to open our gifts. We each hand her hers as she passes out the bags she brought for everyone. She waits patiently as we all pull out bottles of sweet smelling perfume. In no time flat, everyone's trying them on and sniffing the air. She grins, "I knew you'd all like them!"

Melody smiles, "Rosalya, how did you manage to afford all of this? I certainly hope you didn't let yourself go bankrupt."

She shakes her head, "Nah, I even got them for a discount. Leigh knows this guy who sells them by the dozen for stores. I found these in a catalogue he had lying around his shop."

Rosalya and I open our presents at the same time, basking in 'oohs' and 'ahs' as we give our thanks. I get a new book,_ The Cupcake Queen, _from Iris, a hand-drawn portrait from Violette, an autographed picture of Harrison Ford from Kim, and a box with a ton of pastels from Melody. We're all admiring our gifts when Rosalya pokes me in the arm, then points over to the boy's group. I see Leigh watching us. Rosalya waves to him and he then pokes Lysander. I watch as he excuses himself from the rest of the group and goes to his car…I wonder for a moment why it's parked at such a weird angle.

Rosalya leans over to whisper something, "LysBaby has something for you. Go on." I nod, confused, and stand. As I walk, I hear the other girls chattering away in eager whispers.

When I approach him, I see him with the door open to the back seat of the car. He sees me and blocks my view of it. "Um…hello Silya," he says.

"Hi, Lysander," I reply, "Rosalya said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Um, yes, well…" he blushes and stutters, as if not knowing how to speak to me, "I…I have a friend that has a Christmas present for you."

I raise my eyebrow as he ducks back into the car. I tilt my head to look, but he still blocks the way. When he turns around, my eyes widen in surprise and delight at what he's carrying.

"Awwwwww!" I balk in a high-pitched voice as he carefully puts a pure-white Samoyed puppy in my longing arms, "She's so adorable!"

He smiles shyly as she licks my cheek, "I think she likes you. But I think you're forgetting her gift to you."

I look her over before spotting a lovely pearl necklace. "…Oh, Lysander," I say in a quiet whisper, "Thank you…"

"…Here," he unclips the necklace from around the puppy's neck, and then walks behind me, "let's see it on you…" I feel his fingers softly brush away my hair and touch against my neck as he hooks it on. He walks back around and stares at me for a moment, "There we go…beautiful…"

I must be blushing, because his smile widens, "I can't thank you enough, Lysander. I love her, and I love the necklace….Thank you. I just wish I had something for you too, I mean, my mom and I are handing out goody bags with some hand-baked goods for everyone once the party's over, but that's nowhere near the same."

He scratches behind the puppy's ear, refusing to look me in the eye, "That's fine Silya," looking down even further he adds with a slight laugh, "Maybe you can make up for it by giving me a private concert sometime."

I return to smile, "I'd like that."

Once the parties over, I hand Dimitry his gift from me; a new watch and Black Barlow Columbine and Lenten Rose seeds I had ordered from online. Since he enjoyed gardening before, I thought he might like to start another again. Besides, it would be something we could do together. My mother and I hand out the goody bags as guests leave the party- I make sure that Lysander and Dimitry get a couple extra. Meanwhile, my dad plays with the Samoyed puppy that I now have named Purity, after her pure white coat. It didn't take long to convince my parents to let me keep her, and Lysander already had some dog food and a collar for her, amongst other pet supplies.

Black showed up as well; once everybody else had left anyway. He was practically ecstatic when I gave him my present for him; a bat-sized Santa hat I had made using doll designs. We talked for a bit before he headed off to find some food.

Once everything was over, my mom and dad drove their car home, taking Purity with them. Dimitry started leading me off in the other direction.

"Where are you talking me?" I ask with a giggle.

"You'll see."

He races through the streets, which grow thinner and thinner as we go. Then, I finally begin to recognize some of the buildings, although I've never been this way before. We stop a few minutes later and I find that I know this place from a field trip my class took last year; the local museum. But it should be closed by now, why are we-

He sets me down on my feet then takes me by the hand, leading me around the building, toward the planetarium. I don't know how, but he takes a thin metal wire out from his pocket and picks the lock. He leads me inside.

Darkness. All around us. I can't even see my hand in front of my face once the door silently closes shut. Thankfully, Dimitry takes out a small flashlight. Turning it on, he heads over the control board in the middle of the circular room. After fiddling with the buttons, he pulls up a scene of a brilliant sky. Millions of projected stars surround us, casting their light down upon us. I'm stricken with awe, my breath taken away. I haven't seen a night like this is so long. You never see anything like this in the city.

"I wanted everything to be perfect," I hear Dimitry say in front of me. I turn to find him kneeling down on one knee in front of me. I gasp a little in a combination of surprise, joy, love, and confusion. He grins, "Now this isn't exactly like what you're thinking, but I hope you like it all the same."

He pulls out a small box, opening it to reveal a ring inside. "It's a promise ring," he says, closing his eyes for a moment while still smiling. "I know we're too young for anything very serious, but Silya, I want to be with you," he takes my left hand, sliding the ring on my finger. It's a perfect fit, "only you."

I can only stare at the ring for a moment. The gemstone is a dark violet, surround by tiny hearts of silvery metal. It's so beautiful and I can't believe Dimitry would get something like this for me. I'm beyond touched. I can't really explain why, but silent tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I see his smile disappear, turning into a disappointed and painful frown. He's about to speak, maybe to either comfort me or try to say that this was a mistake, but he doesn't get the chance.

I pounce upon him, crying tears of happiness, kissing him passionately.

Our lips find each other easily. They linger and graze one another in a soft caress. I feel Dimitry's hand drag up one of my arms, up my neck, and pause at the back of my head, his fingers running through my hair. His other hand moves up and down my back, right along my spine. It begins its descent, slowing to a stop as it gets to the end of my hips, and then begins its leisurely crawl back up to the middle of my back. This action repeats often.

His lips part away from mine. Not long after, I find his warm breath tickling my neck. Dimitry's lips barely touch it and they move downward, stopping right above the spot he had bitten the night we met, before he became human again. Perhaps it's instinct, or maybe just dumb luck, that allows him to find it, because the wound had already healed for a good while now.

Even then, that particular place is still sensitive, in more ways than one.

For a moment, he just stays there like this, and then I feel just the bare tip of his tongue move across the spot, sending sparks of sensation through me. I practically melt in his arms. He begins kissing it and then finally taking the soft flesh carefully in between his blunt front teeth, not biting down, but teasing me.

I murmur softly and begin kissing him at his jaw line, moving upward toward his ear. Once there, I gently nibble on the lobe, faintly tugging at it. As he makes a soft, sort of moaning sound, I place my hands on his shoulders, lifting myself up and allowing him to catch me from my behind. I wrap my arms around his neck and we both lean in for a deep kiss. After a long moment of our lips tempting and taunting one another, our mouths part open just barely.

Our tongues have just touched when we hear someone opening the door to the planetarium, snapping us back into reality. We duck behind a row of chairs in time for a guard to walk in. The man beams his flashlight around, but doesn't see us. He turns off the projection of the night sky and walks back outside, grumbling. Once we're sure he's gone, Dimitry and I start laughing, deciding it would be wiser to leave now rather than get caught sneaking around.


	4. Chapter 4

"Again. One more time, Amber. You're still a little flat," the Speech and Drama teacher, Mrs. Dickens, corrects the Princess of Sweet Amoris High.

I see her hide back a snarl and the faint red tint on her face that means she's getting mad. It requires severe acting ability on my part in order not to burst out laughing or even put on the biggest smile I think I'll ever make. This is the third time in a row the teacher has had her sing this one part of _Prima Donna,_ insisting that she can make the note.

While the group for this current scene stands atop the stage, the rest of us wait patiently for our turns. It's only a few more weeks until opening night and we can hardly wait. Even the incomplete things the set and costume designers have made have sent some of us into a fit of excitement and eagerness. The school hasn't had a good show in a while, from what I hear, and the community seems happy to get involved and can't wait for the show themselves. We've already sold so many tickets.

It's so hard for all of us not to burst out in a fit of laughter as Armin and Alexy move in sync with each other, making grand and over exaggerated gestures and faces toward what would be the crowd as they sing. It's also hilarious that they make their voices so deep and with a heavy accent. They definitely play the role of comic relief perfectly and everyone loves them. This wasn't exactly what Mrs. Dickens had in mind, she had told them one day, but she couldn't help but love it herself; it was all simply too funny to let go, so she pretty much gives the twins free range on their parts.

"_Prima Donna,_

_Enchant us once again,_

_Think of your muse,_

_And of the queues round the theatre,_

_Can you deny us the triumph in store,_

_Sing, Prima Donna, once more!"_

The room erupts as Armin rolls his eyes upward in a dramatic way, his hand trembling in front of him, as he carries the last note. Amber steps forward, shoving them both out of the way as she takes center stage- it's hard to tell whether or not she's acting.

"_Prima Donna,_

_You're song shall live again,_

_You took a snub-"_

"_Think of your public!"_

"_-But there's a public who needs you…"_

Lysander and Charlotte stand the farthest away on either side of the stage for their brief spotlight and cue in this song. The light only illuminates on them for a short time to tie the audience back to the main plot, before gliding directly back onto the lead singers for that song. Charlotte sings the one line she has in this part.

"_She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music…"_

Armin and Alexy begin right on time.

"_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!"_

"_Think of their cry of undying support!"_ continues Amber, then, for a moment, it's like she spaces out as the twins sing the next two lines to themselves and the audience. "_Follow where the limelight leads you!"_

"_We get our opera."_

"_She gets her limelight,"_ Armin adds aside, covering the side of his mouth closest to Amber, who acts oblivious. Alexy returns it with a gagging gesture.

"_Leading ladies are a trial!"_

"_Prima donna, your song shall never die,_

_You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!"_

With a sigh, Mrs. Dickens ends the song there, "That was good everyone. Be sure to keep practicing at home. The next group…" she checks her papers, "Lysander, stay put, we still need you. Go with Dimitry, back behind the curtains. Silya, you're kneeling on stage right. Capucine, remember to enter on stage left. We're doing the _Angel of Music_ and the mirror scenes. You all know what to do. Once everyone's in position she calls out 'action.'

We aren't actually lighting candles yet, but I pretend to as a sit before a type of memorial for past members of the Opera House, in this case, Christine's/my father. Eerie music picks up as I stare sadly, longingly, at the memorial. Dimitry's voice sounds from speakers set all around the auditorium, making him sound like he's everywhere, _"Brava, Brava, Bravassima…" _ I smile gently upon hearing his voice.

"_Christine…Christine," _sings Capucine, playing as Meg Giry. Considering how much she hates me, it must be eating her up inside to be forced to bask over me here on stage…I'm loving every minute of it. Dimitry echoes her call in a ghostly whisper before his voice fades yet again and she steps forward onto the stage, sitting beside me.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding,_

_Really you were,_

_Perfect,_

_I only wish I knew your secret,_

_Who is your great,_

_Tutor?"_

A short instrumental picks up as I stand, gazing over the 'would be' audience dreamily.

"_Father once spoke of an angel…_

_I used to dream he'd appear…_

_Now as I sing I can sense him,_

_And I know…he's…here!_

_Here in this room he calls me softly,_

_Somewhere inside,_

_Hiding,_

_Somehow I know he's always with me,_

_He the unseen,_

_Genius."_

Capucine rolls her eyes a bit, but keeps the look of concern plastered on her face as she steps beside me.

"_Christine you must have been dreaming,_

_Stories like this can't come true,_

_Christine you're talking in riddles,_

_And it's not…like…you…"_

I open my voice, letting my voice carry.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your,_

_Glory…!"_

"_Who is this angel, this-"_

"_Angel of Music, hide no longer,_

_Secret and strange,_

_Angel…"_

Slowly, my voice turns to one of fear, and it really shows as the music goes dark and ominous.

"_He's with me even now…"_

"_Your hands are cold."_

"_All around me…"_

"_Your face, Christine, it's white…"_

"_It frightens me…"_

"_Don't be frightened…"_

There's a pause as Capucine exists the stage, then the music picks up again, followed by Dimitry's voice, this time bold and stern.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your,_

_Glory!_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor!_

_Sharing in my,_

_Triumph!"_

I return the message, looking around for the source.

"_Angel I hear you, speak, I listen,_

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me,_

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me,_

_Enter at last,_

_Master…"_

His voice softens reassuringly.

"_Flattering child you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide,_

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there…inside…!"_

For a moment, as I turn to the mirror, I can just catch the glimpse of Dimitry's/The Phantom's see-through reflection in it, before it returns to my own. It's an effect developed by the design team using trick lighting. I begin to sing to loud and clear once more, but to the mirror, as if it has entranced me.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your,_

_Glory!_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange,_

_Angel…"_

Dimitry's voice on the speakers drops an octave, alluring and seductive. I approach the mirror slowly, and as the lights flicker and dim, I seem to fade into it.

"…_I am your Angel of Music…_

…_Come to the Angel of Music…"_

"Whose is that voice?" Lysander calls from behind the curtain, knocking and banging sounds, like on a door, come from backstage, "Who is that in there?" he yells louder. I act as if I can't even hear him.

"…_I am your Angel of Music…_

…_.Come to the Angel of Music…"_

And I'm gone, the lights having shut off for enough time for me to duck behind the mirror and then disappear behind a slip in the curtains. Lysander rushes in, fake sword in hand, frantically searching the room for any sign of me, "Christine? Christine!" he shouts. The scene ends here.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Dickens exclaims as she has us return to the stage, "Simply wonderful, but Silya, do you think you can be a little quicker on your exit? I'm worried people on this side may be able to still see you." I nod. "Good! Now, again everyone! Just one more time before we go to the next group!"

…

Lysander stayed back behind as everyone began to leave for the rehearsals for the day. Silya hung back as well in order to help clean up the remaining props on stage. Perfect; he wouldn't have to call her out now. Still, he cursed his brother for giving him this task in the first place, but seeing as Leigh was (un)officially the volunteer leader of the school's costume department, he had no choice.

"Silya?" he asked as she began taking up her backpack to go.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning her head his way and cocking it to one side.

"Do…" he scratched the back of his head, feeling the heat of a blush creep up on him, "Do you mind staying after for a moment longer? Leigh and I want to be sure that your dressing gown fits right."

She smiled at him cheerfully, "Of course!" Having not seen the dress yet, she was more than happy to.

With a slight gesture, Lysander led Silya toward the back, following about two yards behind her. He smirked when he heard her gasp in delight upon seeing the dress, with its lace frills and well-fitting corset. Having helped sew it, he was glad she liked it. The gown had a delicate, aged look to it, having near see-through fabric that was a parchment white. It was soft to touch and very elegant.

Turning around, he waited as she hid behind a rack and got dressed into it. Surprisingly, she made quick time of jumping in it and calling for him, "Lysander, can you help me with the zipper? I can't reach it."

Was this some kind of joke? Reluctantly, he looked back, and sure enough, Silya was straining to reach the zipper that she had managed to get almost have way up her back. _Fate, _he thought depressingly, _why do you hate me?_

He approached her, but with caution, as if she were one of the rabbits he had helped raise on his parents' farm as a child so many years ago; as if she might get startled and run away at a moment's notice. He hadn't spoken to her much outside of rehearsals since Christmas much less had dared to get this close to her again. He still remembered the silk feeling of her hair in the cold as his hands pushed it aside, the touch of her warm skin on his fingertips as he clipped the necklace on.

He zipped it up, eyeing the gentle curve and slope of her spine, the jutting angle of her smooth shoulder blades, until it all was hidden away by cloth. After a second more of gazing at her back, he said in a bare whisper, "Turn around."

Silya did as told. Lysander could have sworn, even without makeup or her hair done, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And if she looked like this now…heaven have mercy on him what she would look on opening night, cast under the full effect.

The next couple of moments had to be the most awkward ones in his life. As quickly and efficiently as she could, he checked Silya over to see if the measurements were correct or for places where the fabric seemed to looser tight, examining the skirt of the gown and trying not to look at the long slit in it that revealed practically all of one of her legs. Occasionally he would ask her how she felt in it, but would say no more.

She walked right past him and his eyes followed her as she stepped in front of a mirror. For a moment, she just froze there, staring, just like he was, her own eyes gazing at her reflection. "Lysander," she said softly, turning back to face her, "It's so beautiful. I look amazing!" To his utter shock, she embraced him, "Thank you!"

Rubbing a hand over her hair before stepping away, he replied, "I'm happy to hear that, but it's really my brother you should be thinking. He based the designs off of the movie, searched for the materials, and did most of the sewing. I merely assisted."

Speak of the devil, Leigh's brother soon entered the backstage area and upon seeing his sibling and Silya, hid back a laugh. The girl was indeed as naïve as he'd been told, because it was quite obvious to him of Lysander's discomfort and bashfulness around her. Picking up another load of unfinished costumes in his arms to take home to work on, he said, "Silya! Good to see you again! And you look great."

Smiling, she spun around once for him to see the dressing gown on her from all sides, "Thank you, Leigh! I love it!"

"Just wait until you see the rest of the dresses then," looking at Lysander, he gave him a sly wink when Silya's back was turned.

Lysander's eyes widened and he raised his brow in both warning and question. _What are you doing now?_

"Silya," Leigh asked, "are you two going to practice your lines together? Lysander told me that he felt you two should work on some of the scenes together as well as your duet some more, and that he was hoping to ask you later today."

Cocking her head to one side, she replied, "No, he hasn't asked me that." Standing behind her, Lysander shot his brother a dirty look, gesturing that he would make him pay for this later, before masking it once she looked to him, "But yes, I've got some time today if you want to practice."

"Um…Yes, that's great," _Just great, _he thought to himself, "I'll need to help Leigh finish bringing the rest of the costumes into his car first though. Care to wait for me at that place in the park I showed you last year?"

She nodded, "Sure, I'll see you there."

After Silya has redressed and left, Lysander gave his brother a good whack on the arm with a measuring stick.

…

Amber bristled in anger as Charlotte retold the events of what happened backstage. It just wasn't fair that that little pest was getting everything; the boys' attention, the teachers' praise…even the leading role! She had always been a problem from the moment she walked in the school.

And now she would pay.

Watching as Silya headed back to her truck, she gripped Li's arm and through gritted teeth ordered, "Follow her!" Nodding, Li went off to her our car, keeping a good distance from Silya without losing sight of her.

Amber could handle things on her own from here. She knew just what to do. Spotting yet another person step out of the school late- this time from the main entrance- to walk back to wherever, she approached them with a skip in her step, Charlotte following.

"Excuse me! Hey! Do you mind talking for a sec, sweetie?"

…

I sit cross-legged on the side of the empty fountain, looking across at the icy lake, my face flushed a bit from the cold. It was snowing a little, but not enough to matter; just a very light fall of snowflakes. This is where Lysander told me to wait for him; right where he had studied with me before school let out for summer break.

He's so quiet and stealthy that I don't even know he's there until he taps me on the shoulder. A blanket hangs across one of his arms and he carries two foam mugs of something along with his script. I already have mine out.

"Here," he says, handing me one mug, "It's hot chocolate. I figured we might need it if we were going to stay out here." He holds out the blanket to me.

I shake my head, "Lysander, I can't. Won't you get cold? And besides, I already have my jacket."

I'm shocked when he just sits down close to me and drapes it over both of our laps. He's never been this bold before except when he's onstage singing; it's just not his nature. I blush and hope he doesn't notice the deeper coloration on my cheeks.

"Problem solved," he says with good mirth, grinning.

We're silent for a moment or two, but then I break it by asking, "So…Where would you like to start?" I hold up my script.

"Oh," picking up his own, he takes a few minutes to flip through the pages, "Hmm…" At one point he stops, looking at a particular page that I can't see because he's so engrossed in it, as if he's trying to stare a hole through it. Finally, he shows it to me, "How about here? Is this fine with you?"

It honestly doesn't matter with me, so I nod in agreement and we begin. Closing my eyes, I think of the most terrible things I can think of; of my heart shattering to nothing, of all the things I fear, of being left alone in the awful world. Death, despair, fear, pain. I place myself in Christine's place and find that I'm starting to tear up; good. I look to Lysander and seem to take him aback, "If you don't stop, I'll go mad! Raoul, I'm frightened," I sniffle, "Don't make me do this!"

Seeing him relax, as if he's just remembered we're supposed to be acting, he embraces me as Raoul would do. I continue, "Raoul, it scares me…Don't put me through this ordeal by fire…He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go. What I used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end. _And he'll always be there singing songs in my head; he'll always be there singing song in my head…_"

Lifting my face from his chest, he cradles one of my cheeks in his hands and holds my arm with his other, looking upon me with kindness and compassion. _"You said yourself he was nothing but a man…Yet while he lives he will haunt us 'til we're dead…"_

After a moment, I stand and turn my back on him, looking afar before shutting my eyes in confusion and pain.

"_Twisted every way, what answer can I give? _

_Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? _

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? _

_Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? _

_He kills without a thought; he murders all that's good . . . _

_I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could . . . _

_Oh God - if I agree, what horrors wait for me? _

_In this, the Phantom's opera . . ."_

Lysander steps up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hiding his face in my hair. Eventually, I move to return the affection and allow the tears to fall as he sings.

"_Christine, Christine,_

_Don't think that I don't care, _

_But every hope and every prayer _

_Rests on you now . . ."_

We release and head back to the fountain, sitting down again in unison. As quickly as they came, my tears are gone and I look over to Lysander, "So? How do you think that was?"

"Perfect," he looks away for a minute in thought, "How about the duet?"

"Alright," I agree. He's right; we haven't had much practice with it anyway. It's just so awkward pretending to be in love with Lysander, especially with Dimitry watching, even though he knows there's nothing between us. We begin the song and sing it through a couple times with each other, when finally we fall in sync. We even stand and begin dancing to our own voices.

"…_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light,_

_You're safe, _

_No one will find you,_

_Your fears are far behind you..."_

"_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night,_

_And you, _

_Always beside me, _

_To hold me and to hide me..."_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Let me lead you from your solitude,_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you..."_

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_Say the word and I will follow you..."_

Both of us sing the next lines in unison, our faces getting closer and closer.

"_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning..."_

Then it's just me, _"Say you love me…"_ then him, _"You know I do…"_

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you…" _He gazes into my eyes and I find myself lost in them. I barely register his hand moving up one arm to caress my neck before he pulls me in for the dramatic kiss. At first they linger there, carefully, teasingly, before cushioning mine with their warmth and softness. For someone who's never had a girlfriend, he's surprisingly a very good kisser. I also stunned because we've never really practiced the actual kiss before. Anytime we went over this scene, if we ever practiced the kiss at all, one of us would instead use our thumbs to block our lips from contact in a way where the audience wouldn't see.

We are frozen in time, Lysander and I, and I'm not really certain for how long we just stay like that. After what seemed like an eternity, he lifts and twirls me as his character is supposed to do to Christine. We both smile and kiss again briefly, before allowing our noses to graze and nuzzle each other. I drop my eyelids in a sweet, innocent way, staring at him with all the emotion I can put behind it. Kissing me again, adding more confidence with each new touch and parting, his hands find themselves around my hips. Mine press against his chest before slowly moving up his shoulders and around his neck.

When we finally separate, our hands locking by our sides, we stare once more into each other's eyes. Our voices hit high and proud before being softened by a well-placed diminuendo.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too,_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you..."_

…

Dimitry had stubbornly and angrily followed Amber and her friends to the park; he hadn't had much of a choice, they had stolen the preserved rose he had been planning on giving to Silya to surprise her. He felt out of breath, having run through the cold, and he wondered how those two could keep up the chase. Eventually, he caught them with Li near some trees and bushes, where they had tossed the rose as far as they could down a nearby cobblestone sidewalk. With a threat that they'll hear from him later, he went after it.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he had seen.

He spotted Silya and Lysander, kissing in innocent passion, by a near frozen lake. He recognized the look in her eyes that she always gave him, only this time it was for another. The rose slipped from his grasp and fell silently on the ground as his heart broke into shattered ruin.

He had given everything for her, and now, the girl he loved more than anything in this world had betrayed him.

They didn't even notice his approach, so with a swift turn, his fists clenching in slowly building rage and heartbreak, he left before he was forced to watch anymore.

…

Lysander kissed Silya again, as his role instructed, but never had he thought he would feel such joy and passion in it. Everything just felt so…right, if that was the correct way to put it. He wasn't really sure what to think or know anymore, but this felt right; Silya's petite form in his arms, his heart leaping in his chest, and the rest of the world fading from existence the longer he found himself drawn in by her graze. She also seemed so sincere in her actions, so surely she must have felt something for him, even if it was deeply buried, and that gave him hope.

When a bare, faint nudge against him signaled they needed to part, he followed through, grinning at her. She smiled back and sang, leading him in one direction toward the imaginary backstage.

"_I must go,_

_They'll wonder where I am,_

_Come with me Raoul."_

He found himself so comfortable around her, being alone with only her, like all of life was perfect and made good sense, as if the stars had aligned and nothing could go wrong. His mouth formed the words for him that he had for so long hidden back.

"_Silya, I love you…"_

Her smile disappeared into a look of confusion, and then her eyes widened. She let go of his hand as he realized his mistake and felt his own pain for having said anything at all. She took one, two steps back, staring at him the entire time.

In one quick move, she scooped up her things and ran off in the other direction, leaving him standing there with his head lowered, running a hand through his silvery locks, and gritting his teeth at his own foolishness.


	5. Chapter 5

Backstage, we are as crowded as can be. Set designers still finishing the last touches for the first scene rush by, bumping against us as they dash from one side to the next. Those preforming take these few spare moments to go over their steps and lines. Those who arrived late have to hurry to put on their costumes. Through the chaos, my heart thumps in my chest. I've been in plays before- have even sung in front of the entire school, but this…there are just so many people.

Weaving my way through, I step near the corner of the very first curtain, enough to take another peak at the auditorium. I shouldn't; I know it'll only make things worse, but I have to all the same.

_So many people… _I think as butterflies creep into my stomach and a lump begins to form in my throat. The place must be packed- not a seat left empty. We knew the show would be popular, we just didn't think it would be _this _big. I hope that after tonight, when we act it out again for kids on field trips and others in town that may have missed it, it'll all be easier.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I spin around, my golden, long skirt for the first scene fluttering around me. Melody stands there with a clip board in her other arm. She and Nathaniel are working together as the stage managers. Looking at me gently, reminding me of a look an older sister might give, she says, "Are you ok, Silya?"

I nod, looking down. "Uh-huh," I reply, "I've just got pre-show jitters is all. I'll be fine." I tuck my hands behind my back. I've been twiddling my fingers without realizing it! It's a nervous habit I've had for forever.

"Ok," Melody still seems concerned, but she releases her hold on my shoulder, "Just be ready in a few minutes. The show's about to start." She walks off.

_No! _I scream in my head. It can't start already! I look around frantically. Dimitry still isn't here yet. He _has _to be here! I search everywhere backstage with what little time there is left: the dressing rooms, the prop room, anywhere I can think of. I even ask people if they've seen him, but no one has. _Where are you?_

The lights go off. The music for the song, _Masquerade, _plays, but at a much slower tempo than normal. People cut their voices to soft whispers and dash to their places. I gulp. It's too late to look for him now. I step to my spot behind the next curtain.

Let the show begin.

Lysander, standing on the other side of the backstage area, sings softly, solemnly into a mike.

"…_A collector's piece indeed…_

_Every detail, exactly as she said,_

_Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead…"_

I hear Armin's voice next, but he makes it sound like he's older. A mallet hits wood. "Lot 666 then- a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it, and with parts of it from the new electric light, perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination."

Faintly, a greyish light shines on the stage; giving it the quality we needed for this part- the feeling of another place in time. Taking another peek, I watch as four boys, extras dressed as handymen, pull the ropes that tug our fake chandelier prop up to the ceiling. Trick lighting makes sparks seem to fly. Organ music from the main song kicks in, gaining volume as the boys head closer and closer off stage. The lights switch from grey to yellow and red, brightening everything up as the second curtain rises. We race around, pretending to be preparing for another show. Dancers stretch. Extras carry cloth and props around. People talk in gibberish to each other, their random speech hidden behind the music.

Standing beside Capucine, my eyes dart around for anyone I may know in the audience. My parents won't be here, unfortunately, having both gone out on their anniversary for the week. They said they'd catch one of the next shows though. Jeff and Lucille aren't far from the front, but Amanda and Haley aren't with them. I understand; the show might be too graphic for children their age.

Amber moves up to center stage in her massive, blue, gold, and red dress, fan, and cape. Her makeup is severely overdone. Leading the extras and the young man starring as Piangi, she really does bask in her limelight.

Armin and Alexy- I mean, Andre and Firmin- step up with another boy and Charlotte, the other pair acting as the former manager of the opera and Madam Giry. The boy stops the 'rehearsal', argues with another boy acting as the conductor, and presents the new managers. The managers in turn present Raoul.

As a spotlight shines a bit brighter on Capucine and me, isolating us on the stage, I tap on her arm, looking at Lysander. His silver hair is slicked back rather than windswept and his costume only adds to the regal look he carries.

Hiding back my true emotions, I watch him from afar and poke Capucine in the arm, "It's Raoul..." On cue, she turns to me as I say with a fond smile, "Before my father died…At the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lottie."

"Christine, he's so handsome!"

As Lysander walks by, I can't help but feel he's intentionally avoiding my gaze, which is good for this part… just bad for a confused and hurt girl. I look down at the ground and I don't have to fake the smile fading from my face. Turning back to Capucine, I say softly, "He wouldn't recognize me."

Music kicks in once more. As we begin the first dance number, Charlotte introduces us. Slowly afterwards, 'chaos' begins on set; Piangi can't get in place, people step on Amber's/Carlotta's dress, and as she begins to sing _Think of Me, _a large curtain 'falls' from above, landing on top of her.

Her tantrum is too perfect for her to be acting. I think her hatred against me that she's been forced to bottle up during the rehearsals has finally exploded.

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" says Capucine to me after looking away from the rafters and during the midst of the argument.

"It wasn't me, I wasn't at my post!" yells someone offstage, using a ladder to stand on to project their voice from above, "Please, monsieur, there's no one there! Or if there is…well then, it must be a ghost."

A letter falls on stage right. Charlotte goes to retrieve it as Amber screams at Armin and Alexy about how she's leaving until they can stop these incidents from occurring and walks off stage with her posse. As the pair begins to question in fear that she won't be coming back, Charlotte hands them the letter, stating it's from the Phantom. In reality, I know it was someone else though. At this point, Dimitry would be backstage, getting ready to move into position.

"He welcomes you to his opera house," she begins.

"_His _opera house?" interrupts Armin.

"And commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary!"

"The last manager used to give him twenty-thousand francs a month."

"Twenty-_thousand _francs?" he exclaims outrageously, yanking the letting from Alexy's hands, his face turning red. He and Madam Giry begin to argue back and forth about how now they must worry about the show being cancelled; him with anger, her with calm dignity. Some say there is no replacement for Carlotta. Turning to Alexy, he yells, "A full house, Andre, we will have to refund a _full house_!"

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." I look up at them and twiddle my fingers from behind my back.

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly," says Alexy.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher. Let her sing for you, monsieur; she has been well taught." They look to each other before giving her a nod of approval. I step up, listening to them as they speak nervously about this.

The lights go out.

Now comes the tough part. As swift as lighting, we all bolt from the stage. I'm ushered by two girls to the dressing room and shoved into a glittering white ball gown. The golden headband is removed and my curls are allowed to flop around my face.

I spot Castiel, shoving new props into place, as I'm walking out and say to him quickly, "Have you seen Dimitry."

"No," he replies flatly, not bothering to look at me as he passes by. Did Lysander tell him what happened at the park so that he's now mad at me, or is he just busy? I want to assume the latter.

The piano track for _Think of Me _starts and I race quickly to center stage and begin to sing.

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye…_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while, please promise me you'll try…_

_Then you'll find,_

_That once again you know, _

_To take your harp back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

As the music picks up the lights slowly turn back on. The crowd cheers upon seeing the dramatic change in set and costume. The only other people on stage now are Charlotte, Armin, Alexy, and Lysander- each of them watching as spectators on the far left and right sides of the stage.

"_We never said, _

_Our love was ever green,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me…_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_Don't think about the way things might have been…_

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking, silent and resigned…_

_Imagine me,_

_Trying too hard, to put you from my mind,_

_Recall those days, _

_Look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do,_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you…!"_

And just then, out of the corner of one eye, I see him watching me from the shadows; Dimitry. My hearts sighs with relief. He finally came. I'm so glad that I hardly know Lysander is singing until he's shouts 'Bravo!'

"_Long ago, _

_It seems so long ago,_

_How young and innocent we were,_

_She may not remember me, but I remember her…"_

He disappears backstage.

…

Lysander dipped back behind the curtain, getting the flowers for the next scene. The smile of warmth and reminiscence he had put on wipes off cleanly. Castiel walks up to him, "Come on, you can't be that shaken up. What's a crowd like this to us?"

Lysander ignores him, walking up to peer through a slit in the curtain, staring at Silya's back as she continues to sing. Not many would notice it, but he could- the slight change of her voice that meant she was singing with all her heart and not just to hit the notes. He also hadn't failed to notice that the change had occurred only when Dimitry had arrived.

Castiel, peeking out as well, looks back at his friend. He knew him all too well and could nearly read his thoughts by now. With a sigh he said, "Forget her, she has someone already and the way those two are, nothing's going to come between them anytime soon. She's just one girl, Lysander."

"I can't," he replied quietly.

"What?"

"I can't," Lysander repeated; his tone turned stern and serious. Running a hand through his hair, he turned away for a moment before looking Castiel in the eye, "I kissed her. I took your advice and told her how I felt. And do you know what happened? She ran off, leaving me standing there alone in the snow. And now I can't get her out of my head," Lysander sat down on a nearby crate, looking as if the admission had tired him.

Castiel stared at him, dumbstruck. Scratching the back of his neck, he looked at the floor. When he did face Lysander again, he asked, "And then what?"

"Nothing. I haven't spoken to her since outside of what we've had to do for rehearsals."

"Wow," Castiel sighed, "you really have no idea how much of an idiot you are, do you?"

"What?"

"Think; you kiss this girl, when she _already _has a boyfriend, you tell her you love her after _months _of saying nothing at all to her, even when she had a crush on you, and now you're back to not speaking to her at all. She's probably more confused and hurt than you are right now."

A moment of silence falls between them. "…Silya had a crush on me?" he finally asked.

"For about a year," Castiel replied, sitting on the floor beside him, "It was obvious to everyone _except _you. Like I said- you're an idiot."

…

_I hit the notes! _I chant in my head when the song is over, beaming happily. _I hit them! _As the curtain closes so people can bring out some of the larger furniture, I run offstage and leap into Dimitry's arms. "You made it!"

I barely register the hesitation of his arms returning the embrace… but I still catch it. Looking up to him, I see he won't meet my gaze. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Letting me go, he takes a couple steps back. "It's nothing," he says with a single shake of his head, "I'm just a little anxious." Again, there's hesitation, but he still runs a hand through my hair. "You sang beautifully…" I press my cheek against him palm, resting one hand on his wrist, a relaxed grin on my face. Closing my eyes, I enjoy these few seconds of closeness with him. And suddenly, he jerks his hand away. "You up," he says flatly. Before I can lean in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, he walks off, adjusting his mask.

_He's just nervous, _I tell myself, _about the show. _What else would explain his odd behavior? Normally, Dimitry would never turn away from me. He always held me in his arms and caressed me; he would never do something like that to be mean. Still, I can't help but frown sadly as I move into place.

…

Dimitry watched in silence as Silya first did the Little Lottie scene with Lysander, than sang _Angel of Music _with Capucine. To see her smile at him so made his heart chip away bit by bit, leaving something darkened and scarred in its place.

After the music stopped and the stage went dark again, he stepped into place for the next scene. Preparing to take Silya's hand and lead her back to the center. The music for the main song filled the air. Once everything was in place, he kept his expression stoic and unreachable as he took hold of her wrist instead and began, albeit gently, pulling her instead. He felt her jerk a little at being grasped so, but she quickly covered it up once they were in view of the audience. He heard her begin to sing behind him as they reached the light of over a hundred little bulbs, mimicking the blaze of candles.

"_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name,_

_And do I dream again,_

_For now I find…_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind…"_

Swiftly turning around, his cape billowing behind him, he fastened his hold around both her arms and pulled her closer, his eyes locked with hers.

"_Sing once again with me, _

_Our strange duet,"_

He began running a hand at side of her neck, giving it a light squeeze, and down her shoulder in a smooth caress, causing her eyes to flutter shut for a moment.

"_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet,"_

On cue, she looked back, her eyes darting off stage. Unfairly, he felt her searching for Lysander, and it caused him to hold tighter to her arms and yank her back in order a little more aggressive than necessary to make her look at him instead.

"_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind…_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside your mind…"_

As he leads her farther onto the stage, she picks up where he left off, her voice causing him to slow and stop yet again.

"_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear."_

"_It's me they hear."_

How their voices could blend. Wasn't that one of the things she had said she loved about them? How their voice sounded so angelically together. Dimitry never said it, but he felt she was right. However, did she that now, with a new voice, a new tune, calling to her?

"_Your spirit and my voice, _

_In one combined…_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside your/my mind…"_

He moved his hand around her waist, taking one of her delicate hands in his own. Not being able to get a boat, or their fog machines to produce enough to make it look like they were gliding on water, the drama teacher had said it would be best to incorporate a dance into the song. Because of that, they even had to take out most of the lines from the song, _I Remember._ And so here they were. As they began taking the first steps, their eyes never parting, Dimitry sang once more, as if solely to her.

"_In all your fantasies,_

_You always knew,_

_That man and mystery,"_

"_Were both in you,"_

"_And in this labyrinth,_

_When night is blind…_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside your/my mind…"_

"_He's there…_

_The Phantom of the Opera…"_

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" he exclaimed. And so she did- a brilliant melody of notes. And with a call of his voice, with a simple order to keep singing, her voice hit higher and higher. On the final note, as the crowd stood in applause, he held Silya in a dip, her head lobbed back and her neck stretched, her eyes closed shut. One she looked up again, her mouth slightly open as she took precious breaths of air, her eyes found his once more. And again they couldn't break away.

Dimitry helped her stand, before walking off, regaining composure as his back was turned away for both her and the audience. He began his solo, pretending to be playing the organs.

"_I have brought you,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne,_

_To this kingdom where all must make homage to music,_

_Music…_

_You have come here,_

_For one purpose and one alone,_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, _

_I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, _

_For my music,_

_My music…"_

When he turned to look at her again, he found her eyes searching him, boring through him. Something inside told him she wasn't acting and that some part of her felt hurt. His softened his voice, walking up to her again to toy with her curls.

"_Night time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs,_

_And wakes imagination,_

_Silently the senses,_

_Abandon their defenses…"_

Her gaze drifted down. Following it, he saw the red marks that had not yet faded his hold had left on her wrists. A pang of guilt hit against his chest. Lifting her chin up gently, he allowed his eyes to speak for him, _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please…_

"_Slowly, gently,_

_Night unfurls its splendor,_

_Grasp it, sense it,_

_Tremulous and tender,_

_Turn your face away, _

_From the garish light of day, _

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, _

_Unfeeling light…_

_And listen to the music of the night…"_

…

Lysander watched it all from backstage. He saw what the others couldn't see. Something was off about Dimitry and Silya that night. What was going on between the two?

He couldn't deny the love between them that was clear to all… but he also read their hurt.

….

"…_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the…_

_Night…"_

Dimitry held the last note, soft and low, as he carried Silya's limp, faking unconsciousness, form backstage. There would be a short intermission to prepare for the next major scene and to allow people in the audience to stretch for a few moments. It felt good to have her cradled against his chest, but he still couldn't get his mind off of the red marks on her wrists. He couldn't believe that _he _had been the cause of that. He would never have hurt her on purpose and he prayed she knew that. She had too…

Once they were behind the curtain, he set her down on her feet. She looked away.

"Silya," he said holding her close and rubbing her back with one hand, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear."

"It's ok, Dimitry, really," she replied softly, "Really…I'm fine."

By her tone, he could tell that she was _not _fine. He held her there, closing his eyes and ignoring the people that were watching them. He kissed her on the forehead…

…and looked up to see Lysander watching them from fifteen yards away.

Anger overriding all other emotions, as swiftly as knife cutting through thin air, Dimitry was upon him and had him pinned against a wall. He held onto Lysander by the scruff of his shirt, his empty hand clenched in a fist.

"Dimitry!" he heard Silya shout in horror behind him as everyone else gasped and stared in shock.

Directing his fury to Lysander, he shouted, "Of course, even with all the single girls in the world, you go and pick mine! How dare you touch her!"

Lysander's face, once confused and defensive, now showed enlightenment. He didn't know how, but he now knew that Dimitry had seen Silya and him kiss. Had Silya told him? Maybe, but then he didn't think Dimitry would've been as mad at her as he seemed. His eyes caught something, no _someone, _in the background; Amber. She watched them with a smirk. Of course it had to have been her and her friends to have let Dimitry know.

Before he could try to shove Dimitry off of him, Silya came rushing into the middle of it, wrapping her arms around Dimitry's neck from behind, tears of confusion and pain threatening to spill from her eyes, "Dimitry, what are you doing? Stop, just stop!" Dimitry froze, his grip on Lysander slackening. Finally, he let go and turned to face Silya. "Dimitry…?"

Forcing her to let go, he shoved past her, heading to the other side of the stage. Not a moment after, before the questions could start, Silya raced to the dressing room to be alone, covering her face with one hand.

Lysander watched her go before following Dimitry. Others made way for him, pretending to be minding their own business. Dimitry wouldn't look to face him again. Taking a breath and preparing for a fight, he said, "It wasn't her fault."

Dimitry just stood there, with his back still turned. He crossed his arms over his chest. Remembering the look Silya had given him made him speak, "I know…"


	6. Chapter 6

_((__**Author's Notes:**____Sorry to leave you all at a cliff hanger in the last chapter guys, especially since it was such a bad one. I've been kicking myself in the butt ever since I posted it. Anyway, I just want to warn and apologize ahead of time, because in one of the songs, there's some curse words, and I don't typically curse.))_

Lysander stared at Dimitry's back, very confused. "You know?"

He nodded.

Confusion swiftly turned to anger, "Then why are you making this seem like her fault? She's done nothing. She's loved you since the day you both met-"

"I didn't believe you were so thick," Dimitry interrupted, "She's never loved me, not really. It's always been _you_."

"And I don't believe it!" Lysander exclaimed, near a boiling point, "Look, if, _if _she once had feelings for me, she abandoned them the moment you came into her world, but then I suppose you wouldn't understand that, would you? And I suppose she never told you of how she nearly died to come see you, or how she would've left everything behind to stay with you? I suppose that when she tried to piece together your memory- and yes, she explained that to the others and I- she left out those details?"

Dimitry fell silent. No; no Silya hadn't told him all of that. When he spoke again, his words were softer, but still filled with ire, "I don't know how. I don't know why," he said, nearing Lysander and looking him dead in the eyes, "But I do understand what true love is. I know Silya cares for me, and I _do _love Silya- she's all I have, she's _my_ world, but when I see her wave to you, and speak to you, I see a glint in her eyes that she never gives me. And when you kissed her…" he bared his fists before calming down and speaking again. He sighed, "Silya's a good actress, a _great _actress, but there are some things in this world that can't be faked." Lysander just stared blankly at him. Dimitry smirked, "What I _don't _understand is how she could fall for someone like you, who could never comprehend such things."

He kept his temper under control, "So what now?"

"We wait to see who see chooses," he replied, "but know this; I _will_ fight for her."

…

Looking in the mirror, holding a damp cloth in one hand, I find myself faking a smile. The redness in my cheeks and in my eyes has quickly disappeared. Controlling my emotions has been something I've taken pride in, and I won't go back out there looking like a wreck, especially if it meant letting the Princess and her court see me upset. As I step out of the dressing room, Violette and Melody rush over.

"Are you okay, Silya?" Violette asks kindly.

I nod, giving her a small grin, "I'm fine, I'm just a little stressed… with everything."

They give me looks of concern and comfort, before Melody softly nudges me over to the stage, "I hope so, just remember, Silya, this is the night you've been waiting for. Don't let a little drama ruin it. Now, you're going to go back at there, and you'll be perfect." I smile brightly at her- Melody was always someone a girl could look to for a friend.

Mere seconds before the curtain is pulled back yet again and the lights gleam on, I flop myself onto a plush pile of pillows and blankets. When the music starts back up, I sit up on cue and pretend to rub sleep from my eyes. Looking around, I easily find Dimitry, back over by the giant, fake organs, examining pages of sheet music. I slowly approach him from behind and begin to sing:

"_I remember there was mist…_

_Mist that swirled upon a vast, glassy lake…_

_There were candles all around _

_And on the lake there was a boat…_

_And in the boat there was a man…"_

I caress him from behind, running my fingers through his hair and along his shoulders. His cheek gently rests against my palm. _Dimitry,_ I think, _Dimitry, don't you know how sorry I am? Don't you understand how much I love you?_

"_Who is the shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask?"_

As I remove it from his face, he swiftly shoves me down upon the ground. He's much more careful now, but not to a point where the audience could tell. Really, it's just me falling. As he does so, the music suddenly switches from a magical to full of tension and fire. One hand covers half of his face and the lights dim slightly to help keep his appearance a mystery for now.

"_Damn you!_

_You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon!"_

He rips away a curtain covering a mirror.

"_Is this what you wanted to see?"_

_Curse you!_

_You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper!_

_Now you cannot ever be free!"_

His voice softens into sadness as he comes to sit beside me.

"_Damn you…_

_Curse you…_

_Stranger than you dreamt it,_

_Can you even dare to look,_

_Or bear think of me…_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell_

_Yet secretly yearns for Heaven_

_Secretly, secretly, oh Christine…"_

He takes one of my hands and holds it tightly.

"_Fear can turn to love,_

_You'll learn to see,_

_To find the man behind the monster this…_

_Repulsive carcass who seems a beast_

_But secretly dreams of beauty_

_Secretly…Secretly…"_

Dimitry sighs, "Oh, Christine…"

…

Dimitry knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't help but find himself shaken by the look of fear in her eyes. It couldn't be possible, no, but where had he seen that before. He was silent for a long moment and he felt a pounding sensation in his head. Words bounced around within the confines of his brain and he did his best to shut them out.

"_What are you doing here!"_

"…_I made a promise…"_

"_Don't go! I won't hurt you."_

Was… was that him? Where did all of that just come from? Seeing that Silya was waiting for him to say his line, he helped her stand back on her feet and said, "Come; we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." Leading her off stage, he continued to fight the voices.

"_What if I was…? Would that scare you?"_

…

"_Lysander, I… I'm scared," admitted a teary eyed Silya in the school's orienteering race uniform, gripping onto his arm and getting as close to him as she dared without discomforting him. They stood in the darkness of night, surrounded by woods. Originally, they hadn't been teammates for the event- his jealousy of Dake had made him turn her offer down, but it would seem now that they would be forced to pair up. _

_When Castiel and Silya had apparently gotten themselves lost, everyone scouted around to find him. It had been a bad idea from the start; Lysander had known it the minute they said they were a team, but he hadn't said anything. Having paired with Nathaniel, they searched together to find them. They saw Castiel first; however, he was alone, ducking behind shrubs. This worried him at first until he heard his friend snicker to himself._

"_What are you doing?" Lysander had asked, coming up behind him. Castiel turned and shushed him, before making a very good wolf call and gesturing for them both to get down. From here, he could see Silya some ways away, clearly frightened, gripping tightly to a flashlight. She had brought along a backpack full of supplies, even though people told her she wouldn't need them, saying that you never knew when something might come in handy. In secret, she had confided in Lysander that she actually had done so due to her passion as a Hunger Games fan and hope that she could pretend to be a survivor like her fictional hero, Katniss Everdeen. She even had her hair braided to the side for the occasion._

_It would seem she got her wish, only it wasn't turning out quite like planned._

"_Castiel!" she had cried out, "Castiel, this isn't funny! Where are you?"_

_Castiel laughed softly to himself before making another wolf call, frightening her further. Nathaniel glared, unamused, at him and hit him in the side, "Will you quit?"_

"_Look, blondy, it's not like she's in any danger. I've been keeping an eye on her. I'm just having a little fun."_

_But it wasn't so funny when Silya began sniffling, blinking her eyes to fight back tears. Calming herself down a little, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket… only for a look of panic to register again. Considering she worried more about her MP3 than it and that she hardly ever messaged or called anyone, it was more than likely dead. Castiel's expression turned from mischievous and happy to guilty._

"_I'll go get her," Lysander offered. The other two let him go on ahead._

_He would soon discover that they had both left Silya and him alone in the middle of the woods._

_Lysander wrapped a protective arm around her as she admitted her fear. "We'll be alright," he stated, "There's a path not too far from here that I had left when we came looking for you and Castiel." He pointed over to a young sapling with a strip of cloth tied around it. All groups had been given some to find their way back when they went out to search. _

_And so he led her back, holding her hand, allowing her to rest her head against his arm when she got tired. When he saw a large group of rocks that looked that a small cave, he worked up the courage to make her stop and sit down with him there for a moment, stating he simply needed to rest. But as they looked at the moon in peaceful silence, he looked at her and asked, "So, is it true that when you sing, the birds stop to listen?"_

_Silya looked at him, surprised, before blushing and laughed, "I wish, but no."_

"_Really? Than perhaps you've been singing to the wrong ones. You certainly had every eye on you in the last school assembly."_

"_That's because I made so many mistakes."_

"_I didn't think you did," his fingertips grazed hers, "I thought you sang beautifully."_

_She blushed even more and pulled a few free strands of hair back behind her ear, "Thank you, Lysander."_

_Spotting a few birds up in the trees that had yet to roast for the night, he pointed them out to her, "Why don't you sing for them?" When she giggled and raised an eyebrow at him, he urged her to go on, really using this as a way to help her relax and ease her fears. And so she sang Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound". And the world fell silent._

_When she stopped, he grinned at her, "See? I told you so. At the assembly, well, you just must have not been paying attention."_

_She smiled at him, and then illumination struck her. She looked around at the cave, then back to him, and he smiled as she caught on. Returning the affection, she replied, "Alright, well I am now, Peeta."_

_They sat and laughed a little longer before a gurgling sound erupted from his stomach. They hadn't eaten since noon. Silya dug into her pack, pulling out some homemade snacks and a few leftovers from the Hunger Games themed lunch she had packed- including a thermos of lamb stew. _

"_I told you it was best to come prepared," she teased happily._

_There they shared a quick meal, under the stars and surrounded by the beauty of nature. When they returned to the group, he and Silya shared a seat together on the bus- she refused to join Castiel after he had left her alone. _

_He never would let her know that, when she fell asleep on the trip home, she snuggled up close to him for most of the journey. _

During the brief breaks between scenes and the last two intermissions, Lysander couldn't still find it in him to speak to Silya. He remembered and admired fondly the few moments they had shared together, just the two of them, though, and pondered that maybe he never would know such moments again. He shouldn't have allowed Leigh to push him into rehearsing alone with her, he shouldn't have kissed her, and he definitely shouldn't have told her he loved her. He had only made things worse for both of them.

And how could he compete with Dimitry, who was confident, charming, and all Silya could ever hope to find in someone? He didn't care what others said any longer; as far as Lysander was concerned, it was clear to whom she desired and who held her heart, and it wasn't him.

Perhaps now it would never be him…

…

Dimitry rested against a table behind the curtains, his eyes squeezed shut and one hand gripping tightly to his hair. His head throbbed and ached dreadfully, and only it had only gotten worse as the play went on. During certain moments- the duel in the graveyard especially- it pained him to a point where he nearly cried out. And now it wasn't just voices assaulting his mind, but brief pauses in time as well. They seemed so familiar… if only he could piece them together.

What he saw he never liked though. They were never good visions; himself biting savagely into a wild animal from a forest, fangs poking from his maw, Silya standing away from him in fear, ready to turn and run at a moment's notice, Silya lying, bleeding on the ground, unmoving. Had he been such a demon? Silya and Black had withheld some information about all that had happened before giving up his memory- who was to say they hadn't been lying about the rest?

Maybe that had been why he had been chosen as the Phantom; he made such an excellent monster.

Everyone was called to their places for the final scene. Dimitry, shaking off his headache, moved back onstage and twisted a plastic ring in his hand. Very soon, Silya, in a lovely white ball gown, flowed gracefully in from stage right looking at him with ire and pain as the music caught up.

"_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be prey, in your lust for flesh?"_

Dimitry walked over to her and brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

"_That fate which condemns me,_

_To wallow in blood,_

_Has also denied me,_

_The joys of the flesh."_

When she turned her face away from him, holding her scowl, Dimitry felt it was partial pay-back for having pushed her away and ignore her affections when the play first started. He supposed he did deserve that.

"_This face the infection,_

_Which poisons our love…"_

She turned to look at him again, before her eyes swiftly dropped down to the floor.

"_This face, which earned,_

_A mother's fear and loathing,_

_A mask, my first,_

_Unfeeling scrap of clothing,_

_Pity comes too late, _

_Turn around and face your fate,_

_And eternity of __**this**__ before your eyes…"_

As he draped a wedding veil atop of her head and across her gentle shoulders, he thought, _Please, Silya, I love you! Don't you see that you're my world now? Haven't you said yourself that we were meant to be?_

She removed the veil and set it aside, before striding over to the mirror, where the cloth had been hung yet again.

"_This haunted face holds no horror for me now…_

_It's in your soul, that the true distortion lies…"_

Both of them hear someone approaching, turning around he sees Lysander, standing behind the steel painted gate prop, holding onto the bars tightly as her gazed back at the two of them.

"_Wait,_

_I think my dear,_

_We have a guest!"_

"Raoul!" she cried out as he continued.

"_Sir,_

_This is indeed,_

_An unparalled delight!_

_I,_

_Had rather hoped,_

_That you would come,_

_And now,_

_My wish comes true,_

_You have truly made my night!"_

Dimitry gripped Silya by the wrist and circled his other arm around her. She shouted, "Let me go!" but he just stared coldly into Lysander's eyes; just let him try to take Silya from him. In a begging tone, Lysander sang:

"_Free her!_

_Do what you like only free her!_

_Have you no pity?"_

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea."_

"_Please, Raoul, it's useless!"_

"_I love her!_

_Does that mean nothing, I love her!_

_Show some compassion!"_

"_The world showed no compassion to me!"_

"_Christine, Christine, let me see her."_

Dimitry walked over to the box and pole meant to be a lever, _"Be my guest, sir." _Up above in the rafters, two stage hands lifted the fake gate as Lysander stepped through, and quickly dropped it as soon as he passed it.

"_Monsieur I bid you welcome,_

_Did you think that __**I**__ would harm her?_

_Why would I make her pay," _he pulled a lasso free from his waist and flung it as he had been practicing, and the rope perfectly fell around Lysander's neck, _"For the sins which are yours!"_ And he pulled, much tighter than he should have actually, jerking Lysander to his knees with a surprised gulp of pain as Silya gasped in horror behind him. Forcing Lysander back to the gate, he began binding him to it, bending the rope around the bars so to make a makeshift noose.

"_Order your fine horses now!_

_Raise up your hands to the level of your eyes!_

_Nothing can save you now, _

_Except perhaps, __**Christine!**_

_Start a new life with me!_

_Buy his freedom with your love!_

_Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice!_

_This is the Point of No Return!"_

Silya only stared blankly at him, too stunned and hurt to speak. And she wasn't looking at him; she was staring at the red marks that ran along Lysander's neck. Real tears shone in her eyes and her cheeks burned as she gave him a look of fury.

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…_

_Grow cold and turn to tears of __**hate!**__"_

That final word rang out and echoed through the auditorium, leaving everything in a hushed silence. All that could be heard was a rare, soft sob that Silya could not hold back. That word, that final word, stung Dimitry deeply, and when he heard it, he saw another image; one of a girl, much like Silya, lying cold and dead in a coffin. _No! _his mind screamed. Only when Silya continued to sing did he snap out of it. He even missed a few lines and had to join in when Lysander sang.

"_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend,_

_We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!"_

"_Say you love him,"/"Past all hope and cries for help!"_

"_And my life is over,"/"No point in fighting!"_

"_For either way you choose, he has to win,"/"You cannot win,"_

"_So do you end your days with me?_

_Or do you send him to his __**grave?**__"_

He jerked again on the rope, pulling Lysander's head up and making his next line come out a little hoarse. _"Why make her lie to you to save me?"_

"_Past the Point of No Return,"/"Angel of Music,"_

"_For pity's sake, Christine, say no!"/"Who deserves this?"_

"_The final threshold!"/"Don't throw your life away for my sake!"_

"_His life is now the price, which you must earn!"/"Why do you curse mercy?"_

"_I fought so hard to free you…"_

Silya gave Lysander a sad, sorrowful look. Tears ran down in streams and she trembled all over. Yet she still sang softly, in the most beautiful voice, _"Angel of Music..."_

"_You've past the Point of No Return…"_

"_You deceived me..."_ Gasping, she continued, "I gave you my mind blindly…"

Dimitry remained silent a moment longer, but he felt that not only were things coming to an end in the play, but in reality as well. And so he told her what both what she, and her character, were forced to do. Yet deep down, he already knew. "You try my patience. Make your _choice_!" He jerked the rope again for good measure. If he lost Silya, he would know at least who he could take it out on!

Silya tried composing herself before approaching him at a calm, slow pace, and sang once more.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness…_

_What kind of life have you known...?_

_God give me courage to show you,_

_You are not, alone…"_

And so they shared the most amazing kiss that could be given… but the magic it contained was all but lost...

…

When the play was finished and we had taken our final bow, I rushed behind the curtains and followed Lysander, grabbing his hand to stop him from leaving. "Lysander, please, are you alright?"

"Yes, Silya, I'm fine," he replies, giving me a grin that I know is only for my sake, "Don't worry, he didn't hurt me."

Still, when I see Dimitry, I can't help myself but turn on him, "Why would you do that? I know you're mad at him, but you shouldn't have hurt him!" Before he could try to briskly walk away, I boldly step in front of him, "_Why_ are you doing this? This isn't you, Dimitry! If you think I'm picking him over you, than your wrong! I _love_ you!"

"Well than you're poor at showing it!" he shouts at me, startling me back. Dimitry's never yelled at me before… We've never even so much as argued. "If you don't love him, then why do you care about him so much? Why didn't you tell me he had kissed you in the first place?"

"I don't like seeing _anyone_ hurt!" I retort, "And I didn't tell you because I didn't want something like _this _to happen! Besides that, we were supposed to be _rehearsing_; I didn't know that…that…"

…_That he loved me…_

"You know what I wish I _didn't know_?" Dimitry continues, taking advantage of my hesitation, "I wish I _never_ knew you! I gave _everything_ up to be with _you_, and you stabbed me in the back! You're nothing but a curse, a snake of a woman! I'm even beginning to understand why you never had anyone until I fell for you; who would _want _to be with you?"

I freeze at his words; too shocked to speak… then the tears start to fall again as every word he just said hits me. Inside, I feel my heart shatter, and this time, I don't think it will ever heal again. When I finally do say something, it's in a small, broken voice, "…So is that what you think of me…" His anger vanishes into a pained expression. "…How…how could you…?"

My fists clench and unclench, and finally I let my own pain out and shove him back hard in the chest. Then, quickly and irrationally, I yank off the ring that had led me to him in the first place and yelled, "Then here! Maybe you'll find more use of this piece of junk than I ever did!"

And I run, right out the door and back home. I hear Dimitry call for me, shout my name, probably to tell me he's sorry and that he never meant what he said, but it's too late- the damage has been done.

I'm still crying when I race up the stairs to my room and flop no my bed. I don't even bother to change out of the costume. I shuddering and it hurts to breath, and soon my throat hurts and there aren't any more tears to shed. I still don't move.

Purity, hops onto the bed and nuzzles up beside me, licking the salt from my face and whimpering quietly. "It's okay, girl," I whisper, wiping my face and pulling her into my lap as I lay back against the head rest, "I…I'll be okay…"

I hear something tap on my window, than a tiny voice call out sadly, "Silya?"

Opening it, I ignore the bitter cold as Black flies inside. Flapping in front of me, he asks, "Silya, what happened? Dimitry's so sad now, but he wouldn't talk to me. What's wrong?" Examining my face, he adds, "You're sad too…"

"I don't want to talk about it," I tell him, cradling Purity up to my chest. I shake my head solemnly, "But I don't think Dimitry and I can see each other… Not anymore."

"But you love each other," pleads Black, "You have to make up. That's what people who care about each other so much do; they forgive one another."

"Yeah, Black, but even if we did forgive and forget, nothing would be the same." I curl up on my bed once again, "Perhaps Dimitry and I were never meant to be after all…"

"That's not true!"

Suddenly, I get an idea- a bold, foolish idea, but if things can never be never be the same between Dimitry and me, I want him to be happy. I owe him that much. Sitting up straight, I ask, "Black, you did say Dimitry was able to turn human again thanks to a potion a witch gave him, right?"

He tilts his heads to the side before cautiously replying, "…Yes?"

"How did Dimitry find the witch?"

"Well, he used this spell from a book to teleport there, but I don't see what that has to do with anyth-"

"Is he home now?"

"No, he told me he was going to come here try to apologize to you."

I stand, setting down Purity and giving her an affectionate pat on the head, and race back out the door. As illumination finally hits Black, he quickly follows me. "Silya! Wait! What are you doing?"

…

Pulling out the keys from under the rug where he always leaves the in case I wanted to visit, I enter Dimitry's apartment and starting searching, looking through still yet to be unpacked boxes and bounding through bookshelves until I find a small collection of spell books. I zip through the pages and find the one I'm looking for.

"Silya…?" Black says softly in a worried voice.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and look him in the eyes, "Black, I want you to come with me, okay? You've been there with Dimitry before, so you're my best chance of helping me find the witch."

"But why _do _you want to find her?" he asks.

"Because," I reply, barely believing my own words, "I'm going to ask her to bring Mary back."


	7. Chapter 7

Black grips my left shoulder tightly as we are teleported away, nearly drawing blood in the process. He squeaks in fright once to spell is complete and we're engulfed in a bright light. I feel the book disappear from my hands as if it never existed at all. For a moment or two, it feels as if we're flying. My hair whips around my face and my feet dangle. Not wanting to look, I keep my eyes closed shut until I finally feel solid ground underneath me.

There's not an ounce of snow anywhere, but it feels like it's colder here than it was back home. Most of the trees- when there are trees- are dead and charcoal black in color, and have sinister looking branches that seem to reach out, ready to grab and strangle prey within an instant of passing by. The sky is a soft violet, a never ending twilight. A full moon looms down upon us, nearly twice as big as the one I'm used to seeing.

"What is this place?" I ask Black, picking myself off the ground and brushing away dirt, "Are we in some other world?"

"Another world, no," he answers, "Another country, however, yes. But you wouldn't know that. None of the people in this country even know that. This is her own, little world. What may look like a simple, untamed forest to everyone else is a gateway to home to her. She cast a spell to make this place invisible to most, and then painted it however she wanted to."

"She?"

"The witch; Zeera."

"Well, where can we find her?"

"Follow the path."

"What path?" I ask, "There's nothing here but-" I'm caught off guard as the grass slowly shrivels and dies before us, creating a dirt trail to follow. I look to Black for an explanation, but he shrugs, not understanding the magic himself.

"For a witch, she's surprisingly very tolerant of guests…" he says.

We begin winding down the path in silence. It's so eerie in her domain. The only sounds to hear are the hissing of the wind, the caws of ravens, and the hoots of owls. Black hides himself underneath my hair, shivering with fright.

Soon, we come across a small vegetable patch, filled with pumpkins and carrots amongst other crops, some of which I've never seen before. Ahead, a cottage glows warmly from within, contrasting with its dire surroundings. It's the only house we've come across, so it must be hers. Even if it's not, I suppose that there was no harm in asking for directions. I bite my lip in thought.

"Are you just going to stand out there staring into space, girly, or are you going to come in?" a high, crackly voice asks with some annoyance. I look back over to the cottage to see a woman standing in the open door, leaning against the frame. If she's a witch, she's prettier than how they're described in stories. Her eyes- although pitch black and surrounded by shadows that symbolize her dark power- have a spark of mischievous violet light in them, forming the irises and pupils. Her mane of golden red hair flows almost all the way to the ground. Her skin was pale as ice, but had the sheen of pearls.

"Well?" she questions, getting a little more irritated when I don't answer.

"Are you Zeera?" I question nervously.

"Yes," she answers, "And you must be the daughter to that Roland boy. Didn't think it would happen so quickly. You kids sure grow up fast; now I really do feel like an old woman! I'm forgetting how long ago I made my own potions and spells!" she sighed, "Anyway, how's your father? And what do you want?"

Roland was Dimitry's last name. I shook my head, "No ma'am, I'm not Dimitry's daughter, I'm… I _was_ his girlfriend…"

She tssked, "I swear, that boy couldn't keep a girl to save his life. Then you must be that Silya girl- the lookalike."

"Lookalike?"

"Because you lookalike Mary," she smirks, "He was head over heels for her, poor kid. Came to me to find out where to find a vampire to save them both, so I sent him off to one of my old diving buddies." Well… that certainly doesn't help my mood. Seeing my frown, she gestures inside, "Oh, no don't look so upset, girly, he's a heartbreaker that one. Now, the key is how you're gonna get your revenge for your broken heart."

She steps into the cottage and seals the door shut after I've followed her in. I take a look around the main room. It looks a lot like a little shop… for the most part anyway. Shelves are stacked high with vials of potions and ingredients for spells. A few boxes of 'enchanted objects' are stacked here and there on display. "Miss, why did you think I was Dimitry's daughter?"

"I always know when someone casts the spell to enter my lands. Not many people visit though, not lately, and I doubt that many still use those spells at all," she scowled, shaking her head in disappointment, "The old days are gone; People just don't believe like they used to. However, those of the Roland line have been some of my best customers. They're not very original though.

"First it was Dimitry's great-grandfather, Dimitry the first, who wanted to become a lord to impress the girl of his dreams. Then, it was his son- cute kid, but not very bright- who wanted a potion that would make him irresistible to women. Then _his_ son fell in love with a peasant girl and needed a spell to help them escape England under a new identity so they could wed. And you know the rest."

I'm skeptical, "If they're your best customers, than why would you want to help me get revenge?"

She laughed, "Ha! Hun, I'm a witch! Do you really think I have that much loyalty? Now, where to start…" She started pulling bottles off of the shelves, giving them a glance and then putting them aside again, "No, no, no…. Turn him into a frog? No, did that in the thirteenth century. Send him off to sea never to return? No, too much like the Odyssey. Plus, I doubt that's in her budget. Use a spell that will teleport him to the pit of a volcano? Hmm… Maybe, but that seems a little too extreme…"

"_Please!_" I shout, snapping her out of her musings, calming back down, I continue, "I doubt want any payback against Dimitry."

"Then why, exactly, are you here?" she folds her arms over her chest and raises a brow, giving me her full attention.

"I need you to bring Mary back."

She looks me over to see if I'm serious, then bursts into laughter. "Bring her back? Ha!" she chortles, "Bringing back the dead without them being zombified is a hard spell to cast. Fortunately for you though, I know just how it works. But," she pokes at me, "It'll cost you. _A lot!_"

"How much do you want?"

"Nuh-uh," she swerved around me, already grabbing a hold of more vials and stuffing her arms with them, "Not money. Money gets you nowhere here. We're talking a trade. And looking at you, girly, you don't have much to offer, so you might as well be on your way." She smirks and casts me a sidelong glance as she heads to the back room.

I look to the floor, thinking solemnly. As if reading my thoughts, Black crawls up from my shoulder to whisper in my ear, "Silya… what are you doing? Let's go now. I don't like it here!"

Poking her head from the back, Zeera says to Black, "And you! Go on and fly out of here! Let the girl think and the humans talk business, or else I'll send Skitters after you to be brought back to decorate my hat." After she says this, a cat hisses behind her.

I look to Black, telling him to go outside and wait with my eyes. He stares back at me, worried, but another hiss from the cat finally urges him out.

"…What about a life for a life?" I ask, keeping my gaze to the floor.

"Are you talking about yours, girly? What could I possibly want with a mangy thing like you?"

"I could help around the shop," I answer a little more boldly, "I could also collect things you need and head out of your realm to bring you new customers."

She's silent as she considers this, rubbing her chin. She starts speaking out loud to herself again, "I don't know… I'd need a potion to ensure her eternal servitude; I'd need to teach her so she wouldn't mess up my spells… Then there's food and care to consider…" She looks over at me again, "How much would you think you were worth if I traded you off to a band of ogres?"

I blink, unsure of what to say. Unable to answer her question, I instead add, "People say I'm a good cook… and I know how to sing too."

All of a sudden, she's right beside me, staring at me under crude inspection. Zeera picks at my hands and lifts the bottom of my skirt up to examine my legs. "Dainty and delicate… yet strong," she mumbles to herself. When she stands, she ponders for another minute, scratching the back of her head in thought, "Love is such a cruel thing; that's why I've never tried it. Well, alright, seems fair enough. But I expect you to preform your duties to the letter, or it's off to the ogres with you. Humans are a delicacy to them, you know." She jabs a thumb toward the back, "You can start by cleaning Skitters' litter box while I get everything together for the spell."

"_Meow."_

"Yes ma'am…" Then another thought comes to me, "Ma'am?"

"What now?"

"What about Dimitry's memory? He'll need them back so he knows Mary when he sees her."

"So? That's his problem. You've already given your life away, you foolish girl, what more could you possibly do for him?"

I'm stunned by how unreasonably sure I am of all of this, "Take mine instead."

…

Dimitry and Lysander argued back and forth in the parking lot just outside of the school's auditorium. Hardly any other cars were there besides Lysander's own. Although both tried to keep just a verbal fight- mainly for Silya's sake of not wanting to see either of them beaten- both of them were nearing their boiling points.

"It's your own fault that Silya ran off," Lysander retorted, "You shouldn't have hurt her like that; despite how she tries to burying everything within and pretend she's fine, she's very sensitive!"

"None of this would've happened had you just left her alone!" Dimitry snarled.

"I didn't even _want _the part of Raoul! I was forced into it."

"You could've just said, no. But you enjoyed holding her in your arms for a change, didn't you? You hid behind all of that, since you couldn't find the nerve to tell her the truth. And look where you are because of it; she hates you just as much as she does me now!"

"Silya isn't-"

"Diiiiiiiiiimmmmmmitry!" A voice rang out in panic and sorrow as it neared them, cutting them off and dragging their attention away. "Dimitry! Dimitry! _Dimitry!_"

Black zoomed past Lysander and fluttered right in front of Dimitry's face, startling both boys. Once the witch had sent him back, he immeadiately scouted out for his friend as fast as his little wings could go. "It's Silya! She's done something terrible!"

"Silya?" his eyes widened. Lysander stood off to the side, trying to get a grip on whatever of his definition of reality remained after seeing a talking bat. "Where is she, Black?! Where did Silya go?"

"She-"

"Black, why did you leave me? Where on earth did you run off to, you silly little bat?" a soft voice asked in the darkness. It had a faint accent to it. All three of them turned around to see a girl in a lovely gown approach them. She was an angel of perfection, with rosy cheeks and a charming, gentle gaze. "I thought you said you were leading me to-" Looking in their direction, squinting in the darkness, her eyes lit up and she smiled happily, "Dimitry!"

The girl charged into his arms, nearly ramming into him, tears pouring down her face. "Dimitry," she whispered through sobs, "I never thought I'd see you again, my love! Oh, Dimitry, I hate this new world! It's so scary and different! I was nearly hit by these most peculiar machines on wheels on my way here! I just want to go home, _our_ home!" She buried himself in his chest, "I've missed you for so long, and now we're finally reunited."

Lysander appeared doleful for a moment until he took another look, and then he glanced at Dimitry, a question in his eyes.

_Silya?_ Dimitry wondered as he looked down to the girl cradled in his arms. His head started to reel and he had to close his eyes and shake it off. When he opened them, however, all came into a new light. "Mary?!" he gasped. She looked to him and nodded, smiling ecstatically.

Dimitry backed away from her, his eyes wide in confusion. "But… how? I saw you myself… you were dead… You died! I took care of your grave for hundreds of _years_!"

"I did?" she frowned and put a finger to her lips, "…I can't say I remember. I remember the village… everyone was so ill, and then I fell ill. You had left- you said you went to find a cure- and I remember lying in bed, wishing you were with me… and then I slept…" She looked back up at him, "When I awoke, I was in some lady's chambers rather than my own. She was pretty, but dressed so very strangely. She led me out and Black appeared and led me here… to you."

This all seemed impossible. It never could happen. And how could he possibly remember Mary? Hadn't he given his memory to… to…

_Zeera!_ His mind shouted instantly. He looked to Black for confirmation, who nodded sadly. _No… Silya, what did you do?_ He had tried himself to get Zeera to save Mary, but she had been too inexperienced a witch at the time to get it to work or help any other way. She was a witch; she _caused_ disease, she didn't banish it. The price for such a spell…

"Dimitry, you know something's wrong. Who is this girl and where is Silya?" Lysander asked worriedly.

"Hopefully not in any danger, but if Zeera has her," he shook his head, "I've known Zeera for a long time now, but she's a woman of business and business alone. She'd sell her own mother in she could."

"What's the matter, love?" Mary asked, both concerned and confused.

Dimitry began to pull Mary away gently by one hand, "I'll explain on the way, my dearest. Lysander, listen to me. We need to drive over to my house _now_! It's urgent!"

Lysander nodded and removed his car keys from his pocket. _ Silya, what have you done now? _He wondered, _wherever you are, please be safe._

Black watched as the car sped away down the road. He didn't follow them; he knew they'd find her and do all that they could. "Ok, I'll just… wait here then." He didn't feel like going back to Zeera's domain and risk a run in with her vicious cat.

…

"_In the blackest, darkest night,_

_In the woeful days that come,_

_Tears shall lead to sweet twilight,_

_And guide us to her hidden home,_

_A gift she gives to every guest,_

_Some horrid and some nice,_

_But wise must be the one who comes,_

_For some gifts come with a price._

_Tearful woes guide us to her,_

_Be a candle in the night,_

_Lead us to the witch's lair,_

_To her home bathed in twilight."_

"Zeera!" Dimitry shouted as he slammed the door of her cottage open, startling Skitters and rattling the bottles on the shelves. "Where are you?"

"_Meow," _the trio looked down at their feet. The cat in front of them had mainly cream-colored fur, with patches of golden, brown along its face, neck and back. It tilted its head up at them, allowing them a good view of its lovely blue eyes. _"Merooow." _The cat jumped up to an open window and begin crying loudly, repeating the same call. 

It wasn't Skitters.

"I told you a thousand times, girly; act a little more professional around company! You act like such a child!" warned a soured faced Zeera as she approached the window, carrying a basket of plants from her garden. Snapping her fingers, she disappeared in a burst of smoke only to reappear inside the cottage. As the cat hopped down, purring at its mistress's legs, Zeera shoved it away with her foot, "Scat cat! Go play with Skitters or make yourself useful."

A disappointed glint shown in the cat's eyes as it stalked away, just enough so for Lysander to notice and connect the dots. "Silya?" he gasped, darting around Dimitry and Mary to her, kneeling in from of her cat form. Ignoring the outburst, Silya batted a paw at her ears.

From what Dimitry had told him on the way here, he had felt that surely Silya would've been given away to some monster. This had not been what he had expected at all.

"You really recognize my new pet?" Zeera questioned, startled. No one had ever been able to recognize Skitters when she had turned him into one of her servants for refusing to pay a debt.

"Why would you do this to her?" Lysander demanded.

She shrugged as if turning people into animals was a regular, day to day thing, "I can turn her back whenever I need her as a human, but she's so much easier to manage like this. She can't talk back, I don't have to feed her as much or as often, and she's a good enough tracker for catching any critters I need for my potions."

"Let her go right now, Zeera!" yelled Dimitry, not ever bothering to be civil about any of this, "She didn't know the choice she was making."

"I'm afraid not, sonny boy," she replied, smirking, "The deed's already been done. And you know my policy- no returns and no refunds. And even if I did accept them," she gave a sidelong glance at Mary, "Would you really want to say goodbye to your one _true _love all over again? Or would you like to break another heart?"

Mary ducked behind her lover, her gratitude towards this woman now swiftly turning into fear. "It's because of me than, isn't it?" she asked shamefully, "That your friend is like this."

"No, Mary, it's not your fault," Dimitry reassured sadly, "Silya did this for you, for us." He then glared to Zeera, "But maybe she didn't know what she was walking into."

"Don't look at me like that! I had nothing to do with this; it was her choice! She's the one that even offered it!" Zeera looked at the pair, "She did it out of love. Isn't that so sweet?" she said sarcastically, trying not to gag, "But isn't love so very fickle at times? Look at you, Dimitry," she started to laugh, "It seems you've nearly forgot about your love for her the moment you saw Mary! You were never even worthy of the girl to start with!"

"I swear, Zeera! Shut up and let her go or I'm going to-!"

"Going to _what_? Kill me? Rip me to shreds? In case you've forgotten about a few more details of your life as well, you're not a vampire anymore. And I have all the power here."

"She's just a girl," Lysander broke in, "let her be."

Zeera stared at the newcomer, as in scanning him. After a brief, silent stare down, she smirked, "Ah… So you're the other one."

"What? ….What are you-?"

"Nevermind, little boy, nevermind," Zeera looked back over to Dimitry, knowing that, even if he did have something to trade, she would still win. "Well?"

Dimitry hung his head down low. He had plenty of wealth, but he knew that not even all the gold in the world would tempt the witch. She wasn't completely evil, but she craved power, especially in the ways of magic. He was no wizard. She would accept nothing less than what Silya had given; 'a life for a life'. All of the mystical belongings he once had he had already given to her many years ago, in order to find a way to save Mary.

"What if you took me as your servant?" Lysander spoke softly, having been staring at Silya the entire time Dimitry had been in thought. Silya, unable to understand a word in cat form, just blinked at him. She had been busying herself with trying to pounce on his "Just free Silya, and I'll do whatever you request."

Zeera pouted, "Really? That's your offer? I'm starting to get bored of these trade-offs for the same things. I really don't see how one kitty will be any different than another. Although," she took a glass orb from one of the shelves and shook it. A silver-haired cat with black socks and one green/one gold eye appeared within, "you would make quite the cute kitty."

Lysander glared hatefully at the witch, then his expression saddened, "But it wouldn't be enough to buy her freedom."

"No, it wouldn't."

He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do. He could try getting on Zeera's better side, attempt to get her to show some sympathy, but he doubted he could talk her into letting Silya go. Or he could just pick her up and flee the scene, but he didn't know his way back home and even then Silya would remain like this forever. Or…

"I'm not leaving without her," he finally said, "If she stays, then I stay." The thought of leaving her here with Skitters as her only companion didn't appeal to him much either.

The witch's smile vanished, but she kept her expression neutral, "You would do that for her?"

"Lysander, no! Do not give in to Zeera!" Dimitry warned.

"There doesn't seem to be any other options and I'm not leaving her!" he snapped back.

Dimitry tried to think fast of something, anything at all that would prevent this. It felt all of this was his felt. If he had never fallen for Silya because of his own pin and loss, if he had never brought her into his world, she never would be in the position she was now. And soon, she wouldn't be the only one paying for his selfishness. He stuffed a hand in his pockets. His fingers came in contact with something and a memory flashed in his mind.

"…_So is that what you think of me…" He had been angry with her, but he immeadiately felt guilty when he saw tears began to form in her eyes, "…How…how could you…?"_

_Her fists clenched and unclenched, and finally she let her own pain out and shoved him back hard in the chest. Then, she yanked off the ring that had been the reason they had met, throwing it at him, and yelled, "Then here! Maybe you'll find more use of this piece of junk than I ever did!" _

The ring! Franticly, he held it out for Zeera's inspection. The witch turned to look at him, a curious gleam in her eyes, before she gasped down at it, "Where did you get that?!"

"It was Silya's," he answered simply, "Would _this_ be enough to buy her freedom?"

"That gem has the ability to grant the heart's secret desires," Zeera exclaimed, reaching out for the ring. Dimitry pulled it away, eying her. He wouldn't let her have it until they had a deal. Scowling, Zeera stretched out her hand for her staff, stuck in a corner of the room. It flew into her hands. When she caught it, she tapped it on the floor twice, muttering uncomprehendible gibberish.

Slowly, Silya began to return to her human self. The brown spots became her cascading hair and her cream coat became her dress. As Dimitry, Lysander, and Mary watched the process take place, Zeera yanked the ring free from his grip. "There. She's all yours. Happy now?"

Lysander wrapped his arms around Silya, grinning in relief, "You're safe now. We can go home."

But Silya froze in his grasp before shoving his away. Quickly, she scampered behind Zeera, whimpering in fright and shyness.

Zeera laughed hysterically, "The girl didn't just give up a life for a life. She gave her memories," she nodded to Dimitry, "for yours. So here she is, but she knows and trusts none of you."

"She speaks the truth," Mary whispered sorrowfully, "My cousin had amnesia. I can recognize that face."

"Silya…" Lysander reached out a hand to her, but she only backed away.

"Who are you?" she said in a little girl's voice.

"A friend," when she looked at him skeptically, he began to beg, "Please, believe me, please…"

He took her hand in his and she stared at it, not knowing what to think. She shook her head after a while and let go, "We've never met before. You're just a stranger," she looked over to Zeera for confirmation, "Mistress?"

Lysander dipped his head and scowled. What if Silya wanted to stay here, believing Zeera was the only one she could trust? Could she ever return home and live her life? Would she ever remember him?

Why did this have to happen to her? To them?

A single tear dripped down his cheek. He shut his eyes and looked away, before getting an idea. Silya's memories were a part of her, but they didn't make up all of who she was, and if he could just tap into them…

Music had always spoken to her heart and soul the best. Music had been her life. And so music could possibly save her life as well. He started off low and soft, watching her watching him, praying it would work.

"…_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you,_

_Anywhere you go let me go to…"_

He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled warmly when she didn't shove it away. She had fallen into the spell that was music, and she listened intently to the silver-haired boy's beautiful song, craving to hear more.

"_Silya, that's all I ask of you…"_

He leaned in and kissed her gently upon the lips. Her eyes widened in shock, her mind trying desperately to wrap around the seemingly foreign form of contact. But it felt so nice, and she felt so safe, so loved. Instinctively, she felt her lips working with him. Lysander wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lysander cried because he feared that it might not work. Silya cried because it had. Memories poured in, racking around her skull and making her feel like she had been struck. All of the pain and the job she had felt in her life overwhelmed her during the sweet sensation of a kiss that only two people, united as one, could share. Salty tears dripped down their cheeks and to their lips. Something more powerful that any dark magic was at work.

True love.

When they finally pulled away, each needing to breathe, he looked into her eyes with hope. "Silya?"

She gazed up at him, for a moment unfamiliar with where she was or how she got there. The first thing her mind registered was the caring set of eyes that had always been there, looking at her around a corner from afar, always watchful. She hugged him tightly, allowing her pain, fear, and confusion to melt away in his arms. "Lysander…"

It was so good to hear her say his name.


End file.
